Hitotsu Yane o Aisuru
by RisufuyaYUI
Summary: Akhirnya Gaara mulai blak-blakan tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata dulu, Naruto yg berusaha keras mendekati serta mendapat perhatian dari Hinata, Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksi rencananya dan Hinata yang mulai terjerat kepada cinta mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata bingung apa itu cinta? CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! gaje/ typos/ OOC/ Hinata Harem/ RnR please/ status : HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Humor dan terselip sedikit Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPOS, Tidak sesuai EYD, isi cerita abal,Gaje dan lain-lainnya**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

**HITOTSU YANE O AISURU**

Chapter 1 : Invitation Reonian

Mungkin untuk keluarga yang punya banyak aset, wajar bila hidup mewah. Dan tidak bagi keluarga besar Hyuuga yang mempunyai kekayaan turun-menurun, mereka selalu dengan sederhana .Itupun terlihat dari Hinata yang kesehariannya selalu tampil sederhana.

Hyuuga Hinata berprofesi sebagai guru di Play group Konoha Gakuen dan ia pernah mengajar di Konoha Elementary School dan pernah pula ia mengajar di Konoha Junior High Hinata sering di minta bantuan oleh Ketua Yayasan –Tsunade Senju- untuk menggantikan para guru yang sedang para guru yang mengambil cuti itu rata-rata wanita hamil –menjelang kelahiran.

Pagi ini Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan senpai-nya yang kerja menjadi guru di Konoha High School –Akasuna Sasori.

"Ohayou, Hina-chan. "

"Ohayou mo, Sasori-senpai." Balasnya."Tumben kemari?"

"Kayaknya kamu gak senang dengan kehadiranku ?"

"Eh? B-bukan begitu, aku senang ….cuma terheran saja."

"Lagipula biasanya kalau senpai ke tempatku, paling nganterin guru yang mau bilang terima kasih karna udah gantiin mereka -" Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan, dia mempersilahkan Sasori duduk di kursi yang tersedia berada di depan meja kerjanya –lalu disusul Hinata."Sepertinya kau gak bawa seseorangpun." Lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Huh kau ini!" Sasori mendengus."Emangnya setiapku ke sini harus bawa seseorang?" lanjutnya

"Iie iie,aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Aku cuma mau menyerahkan ini." sambil menyerahkan undangan yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Hm….kartu undangan,senpai mau nikah?" simpulnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya –terheran.

"Hei! Kau lihat dulu isi undangannya,jangan langsung menyimpulkan!" sangkal Sasori dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Iya deh senpai." Hinata langsung menuruti Sasori dengan membuka undangan dan membaca mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah membaca setengah dari isi undangan itu dan juga sedikit terkejut.

"E-eh…i-inikan!" melihat Hinata yang gelagapan membuat Sasori ingin mencubit pipi Hinata yang menurut Sasori, Hinata itu kohai-nya yang paling imut sepanjang sejarah –gombal.

"Iikh…. kamu memang benar-benar imut Hinata." Sasori yang sudah tidak tahan langsung mencubit kedua pipi chubby Hinata yang memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sasori."Dan lihat ini pipimu tambah gembul saja." ejek Sasori sambil mengelus kedua pipi halus Hinata yang tampak memerah karena bekas perlakuan kebiasaan dari Sasori membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"Sudah-sudah senpai gak enak di lihat sama rekan-rekanku." bisik Hinata yang sudah menyadari menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Iya deh." ejek Sasori sambil memberikan seringai andalannya yang membuat kaum hawa jadi klepek-klepek –terkecuali Hinata- yang hanya di balas Hinata dengan tatapan bosan."Aku jadi ingat setiap kali godain kamu, Gaara selalu memasang muka masamnya dan keesokannya Gaara diemin aku bahkan dia sampai-sampai makanpun dia gak mau satu meja denganku" Sasori memasang pose berpikir."Waktu itu aku nyari tahu apa penyebabnya?" lalu Sasori mengerling nakal "Dan ternyata kalian lagi pacaran backstreet".

"Sudahlah Sasori senpai, itu kan masa lalu dan kami udah putus kok!" kata Hinata dengan wajah jadi kepikiran Gaara lagi, dia ingin mengetahui penyebab Gaara yang tak pernah menghubungi atau memberi kabar setelah mereka mereka putus dengan keputusan bersama dan secara baik-baik tentunya – lagipula mana mungkin marah? Atau…entahlah banyak sekali pertanyaan dan sanggahan yang muncul di dalam benaknya selama tiba-tiba saja kenangan bersama Gaara muncul begitu begitu merindukan sosoknya yang selama 3 tahun belakangan mengisi tentu saja jika bertemu lagi mereka akan menjadi teman baik.

Sasori yang mendapati Hinata tengah melamun, langsung mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Hinata."Oi, Hinata….Hinata kamu melamun ya." karena ketahuan melamun membuat pipi Hinata merona."Kamu lagi ngelamunin Gaara ya." tebakan Sasori membuat Hinata tambah merona.

"Mm…senpai tahun ini yang jadi panitianya siapa aja?" pertanyaan Hinata yang mengalihkan pembicaraan itu membuat Sasori menyeringai.'benar tebakanku!' batin Sasori."Ikh…kok malah senyum-senyum sih" yang tampak kesal melihat seringainya Sasori,Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis.

"Panitianya itu aku, Itachi, Konan, Nagato dan semua anggota geng akatsuki jadi panitianya." jelas Sasori yang cuma di tanggap ber'oh' ria saja oleh Hinata.

Hinata menemukan kejanggalan di kartu undangannya yakni terdapat tiga nama orang – Hinata, Kiba dan Shino-di depan kartunya, bukannya ini tidak sopan?."Eh kok dalam satu kartu ada tiga orang nama, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Lagipula-." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah di potong oleh Sasori hanya cukup menyebutkan nama seseorang -Kakuzu, Hinata hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanda dia adalah orang yang sangat pelit dan sangat perhitungan.

"Dan satu hal lagi, pokoknya tahun ini kau harus hadir dan jangan ada alasan yang aneh-aneh lagi!" titah tegasnya dengan menunjuk jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada Hinata.

"W-wa-waktu itu a-aku b-benar kok." belanya dengan gagap ."Waktu itu aku benar-benar nabrak mobil orang sampai bagian belakangnya penyok jadi aku membawa mobil itu ke bengkel setelah itu-." lagi-lagi Sasori memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kamu di minta Kurenai-san untuk menjaga bayinya karena dia akan pergi berbelanja. Tapi justru dia keasyikan gobrol dengan temannya di Swalayan hingga larut,kan?." Sasori yang melihat Hinata tersudut membuatnya tidak tega.

"Hahh….sebaiknya aku harus pergi, aku gak mau terlambat dan dijuluki guru ngaret kayak guru Kakashi." Kekehnya yang mulai bangkit dari kursinya, Hinata jadi terkikik geli setiap mengingat wajah melas gurunya. Hatake Kakashi memang terkenal guru ngaret tapi 'guru ngaret yang tampan'.

Hinata tersentak ketika Sasori hendak keluar dari kantornya.

"Sudahlah kau gak usah mengantar dan sepertinya bocah-bocah itu sudah pada datang." Sasori menunjuk kearah anak-anak kecil yang tampak bersemangat menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum manis seraya keluar.

"Hai baiklah, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah." Hinata melambaikan tangannya yang melihat Sasori sudah mulai keluar dari lingkungan dan Sasori membalas lambaiannya.

"Jaa."

"Jaa ne."

**TBC**

Sebenarnya ini Fic pertamaku yang artinya **cinta satu atap. **Gomenasai bila fic ini banyak kekurangan, jadi untuk para senpai yang telah berpengalaman aku mohon bantuannya . Dan aku sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mau ngereview ficku yang abal.

RisufuyaYUI


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –Om kishi aku pinjam chara-nya ea-.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuhina, Gaahina, Naruhina – untuk sementara waktu-.**

**Warning : AU,OOC,TYPOS,isi cerita abal,Gaje dan lain-lainnya**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

**HITOTSU YANE O AISURU**

Chapter 2 : Reunite.

Hari ini kediaman Hyuuga di gemparkan dengan kedatangan 4 orang Namikaze Naruto –duda-**cinta pertama Hinata**- dengan putranya Namikaze Menma, Sabaku Gaara –**mantan pacar Hinata**, dan juga Uciha Sasuke yang **hampir menjadi tunangan Hinata**.

"Ehem, apa kami gak salah dengar?.Kalian mau tinggal di sini." Deheman Shino yang mampu meredakan ketegangan Hinata. "Kami tentu saja bisa menerima alasan Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi tidak untukmu 'Uchiha Sasuke'. " Desisnya dengan memberi serangan dingin pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?, apa hakmu disini?, bukankah kepala keluarganya Hyuuga-san,hm?" seraya membalikkan serangan dingin Shino.

"Memang kepala keluarga di sini adalah Hyuuga-san. Tapi aku dan Kiba di percaya oleh Hiashi jii-san dan Neji-san untuk menjaga Hanabi dan Hinata untuk sementara. Biarpun Hinata setuju kau tinggal di sini bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya. **'Kau harus melangkahkan mayat kami dulu**." Ancaman Shino membuat Kiba menyeringai, Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada –ciri khas kewibawaan seorang Hyuuga, sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu diam.

"Hm….sepertinya menarik. " Sasuke menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanya lansung padanya?" seringaian Sasuke melebar yang membuat Hinata menunduk kepalanya –Gugup.

'Kami-sama, maafkan aku?' Hinata membatin.

**FLASHBACK**

Ini adalah reuni tahun kedua bagi angkatan Hinata. Bagi Hinata ini pertama kalinya ikut acara reuni karena tahun lalu dia tidak sempat hadir.

"Reuni tahun ini seru juga ya,pig?"

"Mm, untung reuninya di adakan di kediaman Naruto. Bayangkan saja tiap tahun kita selalu mengadakan reuni di gedung sekolah dan itu sangat membosankan."

Haruno Sakura seorang dokter muda yang berbakat dan sahabat karibnya Yamanaka Ino seorang aktris terkenal sekaligus model cantik. Waktu semasa sekolah dulu mereka sangatlah populer karena mereka cantik dan jaga berbakat, selain itu mereka adalah anggota dari cheerleaders klub bola basket. Tidak seperti Hinata yang pemalu, gagap, tidak mempunyai banyak teman, kuper plus penampilannya kurang menarik alias cupu seperti beti lapea –rambutnya yang di kepang-berkacamata-gigi berkawat-. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang heiress yang anggun.

Hinata yang sedari tadi di samping mereka hanya menghela napas –bosan- karena cuma bisa jadi pendengar , mungkin mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Karena bosan Hinata memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri tanpa pamit, toh mereka tidak kenal Hinata ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata saat ini sedang mencari seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan, menurut informasi Shino yang ia dapatkan dari Kankuro –kakak kandung Gaara-, katanya Gaara akan datang ke acara reuni. Tapi orang yang dia cari-cari belum kelihatan juga.

karena dari tadi Hinata berjalan hanya celingak-celinguk tanpa melihat kearah depan. Dan tanpa sengaja –ups- menabrak seseorang hingga dia terjatuh. Bukannya membantu Hinata berdiri malah orang itu mengarahkan deathglare kepada Hinata. Lalu Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya agar ia bisa tahu 'siapa orang yang di tabraknya'. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Onyx bertemu Lavender.

'Deg' terpesona,huh!

Eit- ini yang berdebar siapa? Dan yang terpesona siapa? –hanya Kami-Sama dan author yang tahu.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit berlalu hingga…..

"OI…..TEMEEEE!." entah rasanya ingin sekali menendang jauh-jauh pemilik suara ini yang di kategorikan mampu membuat telinga orang jadi tuli dadakan.

"Kau berisik dobe!"

"Tadi kau dari mana teme? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!"

"Hn." Mendapat jawaban yang ambigu dari lawan bicaranya itu membuatnya bosan.

Seketika mereka melenggang pergi begitu saja,meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk –akibat tertabrak- dan membisu.

'Lagi-lagi seperti ini.' Hinata membatin miris.

Kalau Hinata tahu, pasti dia sudah melihat seseorang - yang menabraknya- tadi masih sempat menengok kearah Hinata dengan memberi tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Ya, orang yang menabrak Hinata tadi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang berperawakan tinggi, kulit semulus porselen, berkulit putih, mata onyx, bertampang stoic dan rambut raven. Sebenarnya dia seangkatan dengan Hinata, tapi karena Uchiha ini seorang yang jenius dan bermartabat tinggi maka dengan mudah dia dapat lompat kelas. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan memiliki kepopularitas. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia memilki ketampanan yang bisa melebihi para Boyband.

Uchiha Sasuke terkenal di kalangan para hawa karena ketampanannya, mulai dari anak-anak sampai nenek pun mengakui kesempurnaan fisiknya –tidak bagi Hinata. Menurut Hinata Sasuke laki-laki sombong dan menakutkan. Hinata sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang memiliki sifat seperti itu.

Lain halnya dengan Namikaze Naruto, sifatnya beda sekali dengan sahabatnya. Naruto orang yang ramah sama semua orang –tanpa terkecuali- dan dia gak segan-segan memberikan senyum lebar andalannya. Waktu di sekolah dulu, Naruto terkenal dengan keramahan serta tingkahnya yang bodoh menurut orang-orang –tidak bagi Hinata,lagi ?- serta kecerobohannya. Dia orang yang suka menolong, bahkan dulu Hinata sering di tolong olehnya.

Naruto berperawakan tinggi, berkulit tan yang seksi –Waww!, mata sapphire bagaikan warna langit di musim panas –Wowww!- dan warna rambutnya seperti orang bule –blonde-, wahhh!. Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hinata, Hinata sangat menyukai segala sesuatu hal yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. Hinata menyukai Naruto di lihat dari sisi sifatnya, dia tidak sombong –seperti Sasuke, dia tidak malas –seperti Shikamaru- dan dia orang yang selalu bersemangat –walau gak se-over Lee.

Itulah penggambaran Hinata tentang Naruto. Karena Naruto itu sangat istimewa bagi Hinata, bahkan hingga sekarang ini. Kata 'istimewa' untuk sekarang ini bukanlah karena dia masih suka sama Naruto tapi melainkan kekaguman.

Dulu Hinata hampir saja bertunangan dengan Sasuke, Hinata sangat ingat sekali kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana saat Sasuke tak datang di acara pertunangannya di hotel ternama itu, Sasuke membuat kedua keluarga besar itu menunggunya hingga kesal. Dan hal ini membuat Uchiha Fugaku kesal, kecewa dan harus menahan malu dengan wajah stoicnya –ciri khas Uchiha. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hiashi, merasa Sasuke telah yang mempermainkan dan menyepelehkan keluarganya, dia beserta keluarganya memutuskan untuk pulang dan meredamkan kemarahannya. Keesokannya Hiashi memutuskan menolak pertunangan ini dengan baik-baik. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata merasa malu pada Tou-san sendiri.

Padahal Hinata waktu itu sebelum menuju restaurant –tempat pertemuan pertunangan- dia sempat ketoilet, Hinata saat itu benar-benar sudah bertemu Sasuke di depan toilet. Bahkan dia sempat berpandangan sebentar, tak ada tegur sapa atau sejenisnya. Tapi yang ada Hinata malah ketakutan melihat tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti kesal ataupun marah –kepada Hinata?.

Hinata jadi yakin alasan Sasuke tidak mau hadir, mungkin karena Sasuke marah pada Hinata. 'Tapi karena apa ?', pertanyaan ini yang selalu menghantui Hinata –hiii…. dan selalu membuat Hinata menjadi heran. Padahal Hinata dan Sasuke tidak saling kenal, bahkan sekelas dengan Sasuke pun tidak pernah. Hinata kenal Sasuke pun karena dia populer di sekolah dan selalu menjadi bahan gossip dari kalangan para siswa/siswi sampai guru-guru. Hinata juga yakin kalau Hinata memang tak punya salah apa-apa sama dia. Karena mereka memang tak pernah saling berintereaksi.

Dan ditambah setelah kejadian itu, Hinata harus mengalami patah hati. Karena dia harus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa orang yang dia sukai telah menembak orang lain. Sungguh sebuah ironi yang sangat pahit bagi Hinata.

Namikaze Naruto adalah orang Hinata kagumi sekaligus cinta pertama Hinata. Dulu hinata seharusnya sudah tahu kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi dia tetap kekeh suka sama Naruto dan bahkan rasa sukanya bertambah menjadi cinta. Hingga akhirnya Hinata harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Sakura menerima Naruto menjadi pacarnya,dan ini membuat Hinata jadi patah hati sampai-sampai selama seminggu tidak masuk sekolah karena dia terus-menurus menangis serta membuat satu kediaman Hyuuga panik karena tidak ketahuan apa penyebabnya Hinata menjadi seperti itu.

Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya yang sister complex dan protektif itu hanya diam saja biarpun dia mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Karena itu privasi Hinata sendiri. Tapi semenjak itu Neji bersumpah bahwa dia harus melindungi sepupunya dari laki-laki –khusus pula untuk Naruto- untuk yang akan mendekati Hinata. Bahkan dia tak akan ragu-ragu menghajarnya langsung bila ada yang ingin menyakiti adik sepupu kesayangannya. Bagi Neji untuk menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya itu sangatlah mudah karena dia ketua tim karate bersabuk hitam dan selalu menjadi juara di tingkat Nasional. Jadi mana mungkin ada yang berani melawan Neji.

Hinata saat ini lagi jalan-jalan di pekarangan keluarga rumah Naruto. Dia bosan karena tak ada teman yang di ajak ngobrol. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak datang sendiri, dia datang bersama Kiba dan juga Shino. Tapi teman sejak kecilnya itu lebih memilih melihat pertandingan sogi antara Kankurou dan Shikamaru. Yang menurut mereka katanya 'lebih seru'. Dan Hinata mengakui rumah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mansion Naruto memang mewah. Lihat saja pekarangannya saja cukup luas bahkan terdapat dua ayunan dan satu perosotan untuk anaknya. Tapi di ayunan itu terdapat seorang anak kecil usianya sekitar 4 tahunan. 'Mungkin itu anaknya' batinnya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Hinata ingin menghampiri anak itu.

"Adik kecil sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata tertegun melihat anak itu. Karena anak itu Habis menangis.

"Aku pengen punya oka-san, hiks." Bukannya menjawab tapi anak itu malah memohon sambil terisak dengan kepala yang menunduk mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pengen tahu rasanya punya oka-san, hiks." isaknya lagi sambil menunduk. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sedih. 'Jadi ingat Hanabi' Hinata membatin.

Kemudian anak itu mengankat wajah untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat lawan bicaranya kemudian di pipinya terlihat semburat merah yang sedikit kentara. Hinata yang melihat tingkah anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Hinata di sertai senyum.

"B-bu gulu, kan?" lagi-lagi anak itu tidak menjawab tapi bertanya dengan gugup.

"Aku Namikaze Menma dali kelas bunga mawal." Lanjutnya sambil berogiji dan Hinata pun merespon dengan berogoji juga. Namikaze Menma, salah satu murid yang bersekolah di tempat Hinata mengajar.

"Hm, salam kenal Menma-kun. Menma-kun kenal sama bu guru?"

"Hai! Bu gulu tentu! Bu gulu yang ngajal kelas bunga matahali dan nama gulu Hinata, iya kan?" wajahnya dengan seketika cerah kembali.

"Iya benar sekali." Pekiknya."Hm, Menma-kun. Bolehkan bu guru duduk di ayunan sebelahmu?"

"Hai, tentu saja bu gulu!.Silahkan bu gulu." Menma mempersilakan Hinata.

"Menma-kun, ada apa denganmu? Tadi bu guru lihat Menma-kun sedang sedih?"

"E-eto…" gumamnya. Sebelum Menma menjawab pertanyaan gurunya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Seketika Menma dan Hinata turut menengok kearah sumber suara yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Dan ternyata itu Kepala Pelayan rumahnya, Yamato.

"Tuan Muda Menma. Dari tadi saya mencari tuan, tuan kemana saja? Tou-san tuan mencari anda." Katanya dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Eh, Tou-san?"

"Iya, sebaiknya anda menemuinya."

"Hai, baiklah." Menma berbalik menghadap Hinata lalu ia berpamitan dengan Hinata secara sopan. Kemudian mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Hinata kembali duduk di ayunan setelah Menma sudah jauh dari penglihatan. Dan sesekali dia berayun, kemudian Hinata memikirkan nasib malang yang di alami Menma dan tanpa sadar dia tengah melamun. Menma, yang sejak kecil hidup tanpa seorang ibu. Ibunya meninggal sewaktu melahirkannya. Bahkan Menma tidak tahu-menahu tentang siapa identitas ibunya yang sebenarnya. Menurut gosipnya Menma anak yang lahir di luar nikah. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan merupakan hal aib bagi Naruto, karena dia bangga terhadap putranya dan mengakui kepada publik kalau Menma itu darah dagingnya sendiri.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang di sampingnya berdehem menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ehem."

"E-eh?" matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

"Kau itu tidak berubah,ya?" pandangannya melihat kearah Hinata dengan intens. "Suka sekali melamun." Lanjutnya lagi tetap memandang Hinata. Hinata yang di tatap Gaara seperti itu lebih memilih menunduk kepalanya karena nervous –siapa sih yang gak nervous ketemu mantan pacar?- dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tipis.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa gak pernah memberi k-kabar?" Hinata bertanya dengan lirih. Tetap dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, tapi kali ini dengan menautkan kedua tangannya –gugup lagi. Gaara hanya dapat diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata. Dan kini dia lebih memilih naik ayunan yang berada disamping kiri Hinata daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hinata serta pandangannya beralih pada pekarangan. Karena Gaara bingung harus memulai ceritanya darimana.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Mungkin agak grogi juga karena sekian lama tidak bertemu –Hey, bukannya mereka sudah terbiasa!. Pada dasarnya Hinata itu pemalu dan Gaara itu pendiam. Jadi orang bakal mengira kalau mereka akan sulit akrab. Tidak juga!, justru mereka pernah jadi sepasang kekasih. Yah, sudahlah gak usah di bahas!

Hinata akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan melihat Gaara yang sedikit jengah karena sedari Hinata tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Gaara. Hinata tertegun, entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dengan Gaara. Gaara terlihat sangat dewasa dan sangat – 'Tampan.' Gumamnya.

Blush, dengan seketika wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit karena melihat tingkah lucu Hinata dari ekor matanya. 'Kau benar-benar belum berubah' batin Gaara.

"Sudah puas memandangku, hm?" kata-kata Gaara sukses membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah –DORRR!.

"E-eto.." Hinata tambah salah tingkah ketika Gaara menengok kearahnya dengan seringainya. 'Dia masih tetap usil, menyebalkan!' Hinata membatin kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, Kebiasaan Gaara yang tidak di ketahui orang lain –bahkan keluarganya sendiri- yaitu menjahili Hinata.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun tidak kentara. Dan akhirnya Gaara lebih memilih berdiri dari ayunan dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Gaara menjulurkan tangannya, dengan senang hati menyambutnya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Blush.

"A-Ayo kita segera masuk, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan mereka." Kali ini Gaara-lah yang gugup. Dia langsung menarik Hinata serta mengalihkan wajahnya dari Hinata karena dia tak mau Hinata melihat semburat yang ada di pipinya.

"E-eh, Gaara-kun pelan-pelan!" seru Hinata dengan setengah berteriak.

Tepat dari arah yang tidak jauh dari mereka, ada seseorang tampak keheranan melihat keakraban mereka. Mungkin seseorang itu tampak sedikit kecewa karena Hinata menggandeng tangan Gaara.

'Hinata…'

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**TBC**

**RnR Minna-san**

Huft….3' akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang kedua. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar frustasi banget karena modemku selama 2 bln tak pernah ku isi jadinya aku terpaksa meng-uploadnya lewat hpku yang jadul. Maunya sieh, ke warnet tapi males karena kebanyakan anak-anak cowok yang nyebelin –bukan berarti aku benci cowok lho. Ketika aku coba mengkoreksi pasti ada aja kata-katanya hilang. Aku benar-benar pundung disudut nih. Ternyata fic ini bener-bener abal dan gaje. Ya, sudahlah namanya juga baru belajar.

**Saatnya Risufuya corner :**

**Lily purple Lily : **makasih banget sudah me-review dan memberi saran. Sebenarnya di kotak review tidak ada namamu,gomen. karena Lily-san review pertamaku di chapter pertama yang hancur lebur makanya aku mencantum namamu,ga apa2 kan? . Dan chapter pertama aku hapus dan kurombak habis-habisan.

**Dei **: Gomen atas kekeliruanku, terkadang aku suka ketuker antara hidan dan kakuzu. Padahal mereka mereka kan beda banget. Jadi aku ralat deh buat chapter pertamaku. Dan terima kasih udah review ficku yang abal ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –Om kishi aku pinjam chara-nya ea-.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuhina, Gaahina, Naruhina – untuk sementara waktu-.**

**Warning : AU,OOC,TYPOS,isi cerita abal,Gaje dan lain-lainnya**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

**HITOTSU YANE O AISURU**

Chapter 3 : The Big Problem

**FLASHBACK ON**

**NARUTO'S POV **

Pesta Reuni masih berjalan. Dan aku ingin menemui putraku di kamarnya karena aku berencana mengajak putraku untuk di kenalkan pada teman-temanku. Dan ketika aku berada dikamarnya ternyata dia tidak ada, yang ada cuma babysitternyalah yang tertidur. Aku memijit pelipisku dan menghela napas dengan kasar dengan segera menghubungi kepala pelayanku –Yamato- untuk memerintah mencari putraku lewat kamera CCTV.

Sambil menunggu Yamato-san, lebih baik aku berjalan kepekarangan saja. Mungkin saja putraku Menma sedang berada disana. Benar saja dugaanku, putraku ada di sana. Tapi aku tidak langsung menemuinya karena sudah ada seseorang yang mendahuluiku menghampirinya.

Seseorang yang menghampiri putraku itu adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dan bersurai indigo. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, kalau tidak salah wanita itu pula yang menabrak teme tadi. Tapi kurasa aku mengenalnya bukan tentang kejadian tadi. Kurasa aku memang benar-benar mengenalnya sejak lama. Mungkin juga karena warna rambutnya itu yang sangat familiar dalam ingatanku. Kudengar wanita itu berbicara dan suaranya begitu lembut.

Aku tersentak mendengar putraku yang menyinggung kata 'oka-san'. Boleh kuakui hatiku begitu miris mendengar putraku berkata seperti itu. Kupikir anakku tak membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu karena dia pernah menanyakan tentang ibunya dan ternyata aku salah. Kemudian suara Yamato-san di ponsel yang masih kusampirkan di telingaku menginterupsikanku dari lamunan.

Dia memberitahu kalau putraku ada di pekarangan dan suaranya agak memekik kaget karena aku sudah ada di sana. Yamato-san juga memberitahukan –walaupun aku sudah tahu- bahwa Menma sedang bersama wanita. Akupun memerintahkan Yamato untuk mencari tahu tentang wanita itu. Alisku seketika berkerut karena Yamato-san mengenal wanita itu karena wanita itu juga seorang guru yang mengajar ditempat putraku bersekolah serta dia memberitahu nama wanita itu yang membuat mata sapphireku terbelalak. Dan kulihat sekarang dia sedang mengobrol dengn putraku.

'Hyuuga Hinata,' Gumamku. Jadi wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Maksudnya Hinata yang itu, Hinata teman sekolahku dulu. Hinata yang sepupunya Neji itu. Hinata yang selalu di jaga oleh Neji itu. Hinata yang selalu bicara gagap itu. Sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka. Ku dengar putraku Menma mengenalkan dirinya dan dia juga menyebut nama Hinata karena ia ingin membuktikan kalau ia kenal dengan Hinata.

Aku jadi ingin berbicara dengannya, jadi kusuruh Yamato-san untuk mengambil dan menjaga anakku sementara selamaku berbicara dengannya. Lalu tidak beberapa lama Yamato-san berlari kearah putraku. Ketika putraku sudah pergi menjauhi dari pandanganku, aku tetap berada di belakangnya tepatnya sembunyi di balik tembok. Aku seperti seorang stalker saja, hehehe….

Saat ini aku belum berani menghampirinya dan masih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa kakiku gak bisa bergerak sama sekali bagaikan tertancap oleh paku, hatiku juga serasa berdegup dengan cepat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, aku masih belum juga menghampirinya dan masih betah memperhatikannya. Saat ini aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyapanya. Kulihat dia sedang mengayunkan ayunan itu dengan pelan, kurasa dia sedang melamun. Dan akhirnya ku mantapkan diri untuk menghampirinya, aku kan menyalurkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menemuinya. Ketika hendak menlangkahkan kaki, kulihat ada yang mendahului diriku menghampirinya. Lagi-lagiku di dahului, tunggu dulu bukankah orang itu adalah ….

'Gaara.' Gumamku. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Gaara suka sekali berkelahi. Dulu Keluarganya sangat kewalahan menghadapi Gaara yang tiap harinya suka mencari masalah, tapi entah apa penyebabnya Gaara perlahan mulai berubah. Dulu kupernah mendengar gossip kalau Gaara berubah itu karena dia sedang dekat dengan ketika kutanyakan perihal gossip itu langsung pada orangnya, Gaara hanya diam. Lalu kulihat matanya berkilat tajam kearahku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tak mengerti.

'**Aku jatuh cinta pada dunia karate… tepatnya yang ada dia di dalamnya.'** Gaara itu sulit ditebak.

Kulihat sampai saat ini mereka hanya diam saja, mungkin sedikit berbincang tapi aku tidak bisa mengupingnya dengan jelas. Karena mereka seperti berbisik, seolah-olah takut tertangkap basah orang lain. Jika kupikir-pikir, sejak kapan Gaara dekat dengan Hinata?. Aku tahu kalau mereka sekelas, tapi selama ini Gaara itu anti dengan perempuan dan enggan berhubungan dengan perempuan –yah, kecuali ibunya dan Temari. Alasannya karena ** 'perempuan itu lemah'**.

Ah, sepertinya mereka hendak pergi. Lho ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua, mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Ini sungguh aneh, apa gossip itu benar dan jangan-jangan perempuan itu….

'Hinata…'

**NARUTO'S POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Gaara dan Hinata kini bergabung dengan temab-temannya. Mereka tampak menikmati acaranya. Apalagi pertandingan shogi antara kankurou dan Shikamaru yang mampu menyita perhatian orang-orang.

"Ayolah Kanky, masa' kau kalah dari kakak iparmu." Ejek Kiba sambil terkekeh. Ya, Nara Shikamaru kakak ipar dari Gaara dan kankurou.

"Urusai, kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku saja. Dan hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu, dasar pecinta anjing!"

"Sudahlah sepupu kau gak bakal menang dan lagipula panggilan Kanky itu kan bagus." Kali ini Sasori yang mengejek Kankurou dengan seringainya dan dapat anggukan setuju yang mantap dari Kiba, Deidara, serta Tobi.

"Lihat dirimu Kanky kau sudah terpojok, un."

"Karena Tobi anak baik, Tobi akan memberi lollipop bekas ini kalau Kanky mau menyerah." Sambil menunjuk lollipop bekas hisapan. Hi…. Tobi jorok, batin semua yang bergidik melihatnya.

Kini Kankurou telah hilang kesabaran dan muncul segi empat bersikut di pelipisnya. Pesta reuni yang tadinya menyenangkan kini dalam sekejap keributan muncul di antara mereka berlima yang mampu menyita perhatian, dengan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Keributan itu pun tak berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan Naruto yang mengendong Putranya, Menma. Naruto dengan bangga mengenalkan Putranya kepada teman-temannya. Dan pesta reuni berjalan dengan lancar dengan berbagai games serta keseruan lainnya.

_Skip Time_

"Hime, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku sedang punya janji." Sesal Gaara yang sambil melihat arloji yang bertengger di tangan kanannya. Ternyata sudah pukul 04.00 sore. Hinata hanya mengangguk maklum sebagai jawabannya. Hinata gak kecewa kalau dia tak berbincang banyak hari ini dengan Gaara karena mulai besok dia akan tinggal dirumahnya seperti dulu sewaktu Gaara masih jadi murid tou-sannya di dojo. Tentu saja dengan mendapat ijin langsung dari tou-sannya. Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya ketika mobil Gaara hendak melaju.

Hinata kini sedang berada di halte, sedang menunggu bus atau taksi tentunya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering dan menampilkan nomor yang asing, dengan segera Hinata mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Moshi moshi.' Terdengar suara baritone di sana.

"Hm, ya. Maaf ini siapa?" dengan lembut dan sopan.

"Ini aku Naruto, Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Tapi aku maunya sekarang, bagaimana bisakan?"

"Ya, bisa. Dimana?"

" Ini aku berada di café di seberang halte, Kau bisa melihatku kan?" jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Hinata dapat melihatnya. Karena Naruto duduk di dekat kaca besar café jadi Hinata dengan cepat mampu melihat Naruto.

"Ya, aku lihat. Baiklah aku akan kesana." Dengan segera Hinata menuju café. Sesampai di café Hinata menduduki kursi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"Sebelum kita berbicara, bagaimana kalau kau memesan sesuatu dulu supaya rileks. Aku yang traktir deh." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Mm, baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata membalas senyum. Dengan segera Hinata memanggil pelayan café itu. Begitu pelayan itu datang, pelayan itu menyodorkan menunya serta pelayan café itu mengajukan berbagai menu makanan dan meminuman terbaik di cafe dan yang membuat Hinata tergiur untuk mencoba semuanya. Naruto yang sedari melihat mimik Hinata yang sedang berpikir hanya meneguk ludah. Pasalnya Naruto itu melihat sesuatu dari Hinata yang membuatnya bergairah –s**t.

Penampilan Hinata telah berubah drastis dan juga 'seksi' –pikir dari hidung kecilnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah delima, pipinya yang chubby yang tampak merona, hingga leher jenjangnya yang putih di balik kerah kemeja ungunya yang sedikit terbuka. Padahal Hinata hanya mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana di reuni, hanya kemeja panjang ungu longgar dengan kerah yang berenda dan juga rok span hitam selutut yang tidak terlalu ketat. Apa itu bisa di bilang seksi? atau apa Naruto-nya yang mesum, ya?. Kau harus hati-hati Hinata, bisa-bisa kau diserang olehnya… XD

Setelah selesai berpikir keras, Hinata akhirnya hanya memesan milkshake blueberry saja. Hinata terheran melihat Naruto yang melamun kearahnya, kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto untuk menyadarkannya. Wajah Naruto seketika merona malu karena tengah dipergoki. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa lirih melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata sudah menerima pesanannya. Hinata kira Naruto akan berbasa-basi dahulu tapi ternyata Naruto langsung kepokok pembicaraannya.

"Aku ini seorang single parent yang sangat sibuk," suaranya terdengar serius dan sebelum melanjutkan, Naruto menautkan jari-jari tangannya yang ada di atas meja sambil memcondongkan dadanya. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengurus putraku sendiri tanpa harus disibukan oleh pekerjaan. Dan akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkannya, tapi masalahnya sekarang aku sangat bingung."

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa Naruto-san?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kata oka-sanku akhir-akhir dia suka menyendiri-," Hinata memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Oka-san? Maksud Naruto-san, selama ini yang mengasuh Menma-kun itu orangtuamu yang ada di kota sebelah?"

"Iya itu benar, aku belum bisa mengasuh anakku. Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui penyebabnya, **dia membutuhkan seorang ibu**." Hinata mengigit bagian bawah bibir tipisnya dan menundukkan kepalanya karena Hinata tidak berani mentelaah arah pembicaraan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali melanjutkan penjelasan "Aku tahu saat ini belum bisa memberikan seorang ibu untuk putraku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menggunakan jasa babysitter, tapi sepertinya putraku tidak menyukai pengasuhnya karena pengasuhnya itu selalu tertidur saat putraku sedang bermain dan hal itu membuatnya bosan." Keluhnya.

"Jadi… Maukah kau jadi mengasuh putraku untuk sementara waktu." Lanjutnya.

"E-eto… aku mau saja sih, tapi kau tahu kan, aku ini seorang guru dan aku-,"

"Ya, aku tahu kalau tak bisa ontime kan," Potongnya lagi. Begini saja bagaimana kalau kami tinggal bersama di kediaman Hyuuga?, sekalian aku bisa langsung mengawasi dan mengurusi langsung anakku. Yah, ini hanya sementara saja Hinata." Saran Naruto yang membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya karena telinga Hinata yang tajam menangkap sebuah kata yang bisa di katakan alert dan kata itu bagaikan radar emergency berbunyi yang menandakan tanda bahaya.

"K-kami? M-maksudmu k-kau dan j-juga anakmu, b-begitu?" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mengerutuki dirinya karena tiba-tiba saja penyakit gagapnya muncul kembali.

"Hai benar," Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Kau gak keberatankan? Soalnya mulainya besok aku akan melanjutkan renovasi rumahku yang tertunda. Aku bisa saja tinggal di mansion keluargaku tapi karena kantorku ada di kota ini, aku tak mungkinkan mondar-mandir antar kota yang dibilang jaraknya sangat jauh, ya kan?" keluh Naruto yang menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk maklum.

Hinata memekik tak menyangka mendengar pernyataan Naruto karena sebelumnya Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menghubungi Hyuuga Hiashi –yang berada di Amerika- dan meminta ijin langsung padanya. Kalau sudah begitu Hinata tak bisa mengelak dan bersedia menjadi pengasuhnya Menma. Jadi mulai besok kediaman Hinata akan bertambah dua orang lagi plus Gaara tentunya.

Perbincangannya dengan Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu telah berlalu. Kini Hinata sedang berada di halte yang sebelumnya menolak ajakan Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang. Karena Hinata tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain lagi. Sudah cukup lama Hinata berada di halte tapi tak ada satu pun bis atau taksi yang lewat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Hinat mengerutuki kebodohannya karena tidak membaca peringatan bahwa halte ini tidak terpakai lagi –pantes saja gak ada satu orangpun

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan jalan sedikit, siapa tahu ada mobil yang lewat yang sudi memberi tumpanganya. Bisa saja Hinata menghubungi kediamannya untukmeminta seseorang untuk menjemputnya, pasalnya ponsel Hinata sudah lowbett dan ketika hendak menghubungi hanabi tiba-tiba ponsel itu mati dengan sendirinya.

'Kenapa aku gak ngirim e-mail saja dari tadi.' Gumamnya. Hinata mengetuk kepalanya dan lagi-lagi mengerutuki kebodohannya. Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh….

**TIIIIIN…TIIIIIIIIIIN…** Hinata dikagetkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil yang mampu membuat orang jantungan. Rasanya Hinata ingin memaki pemilik **mobil Ferari 458** yang ternyata tanpa Hinata sadari subah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa membawa mobil Hyuuga?" terdengar suara baritone di dalam mobil tersebut. Alis Hinata mengkerut, kenapa orang yang di dalam mobil itu bisa tahu?, apa orang itu kenal dengan Hinata?, lagipula yang mempunyai marga Hyuuga itu bukan Hinata saja?.

"Aku tahu kau bisa bawa mobil, cepatlah masuk!" dengan nada memerintah. Kemudian dia membuka kaca mobilnya dan sejurus itu Hinata membungkukkan badan demi melihat pemilik mobil itu.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata terkejut. Apalagi saat ini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, tentu saja karena posisi duduk Sasuke sudah berada di bangku penumpang di sebelah kanan sedangkan posisi Hinata di tepi jalan sebelah kanan mobil dengan wajah yang menghadap kaca, sehingga ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka jadi wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Cepat, Antar aku ke apartemen ! aku gak bisa bawa mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini." Matanya setengah terbuka serta wajahnya merah padam dan Hinata dapat mencium bau alcohol ketika Sasuke berbicara. Kurasa Sasuke terlalu banyak minum, pikir Hinata. Tak perlu berpikir panjang Hinata memutari mobil dan segera mengambil alih mobil.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di apartemen dan dia mendudukiku di sofa. Aku mulai sedikit sadar, kulihat dia keluar dari dapurku dengan membawa segelas air serta obat dan menyodorkannya padaku. Saat meminum obat kulihat dia dari ekor mataku –yang berada disebelahku- memancarkan kecemasan berubah menjadi lega. Dan ketika dia hendak berdiri dan pamit pulang, dengan cepat ku tarik tangannya hingga dia jatuh menimpa dadaku. Dia hendak bangkit tapi aku langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan membuat tubuh kami merapat. Aku bisa menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang beraroma vanilla, rasanya aku ingin sekali menjadikannya bantal guling karena ini membuatku nyaman. Kurasa dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini sehingga dia memberontak. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu dan hal ini membuat dia diam membeku tetap di posisi yang tak berubah. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengetahui semua rahasia miliknya. Dia tersentak kaget dan memandangku dengan wajah horror yang merah padam.

"Aku sangat marah padamu," desisku sambil memberikan tatapan yang mampu membuatnya menciut.

"K-Kena-pa?" terdengar bergetar dari suaranya.

"Aku juga sangat membencimu-," bukannya menjawab aku justru menusuknya dan sukses membuat dia menunduk kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertunangan kalau kau sendiri sedang menyukai orang lain, huh?!" Lanjutku lagi menahan amarah yang selama ini kupendam.

"G-Gomenasai." Tubuhnya bergetar. Kupegang dagunya dengan menjepitnya di antara jempol dan jari telunjukku. Kuangkat wajahnya agar melihatku dan tertegun, kukira dia bakal menangis ternyata dia sedang memelas tapi dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "G-Gomenasai, a-ak-aku a-akan me-nuruti s-semua per-mintaan asalkan U-Uchiha-san m-mau m-mema-afkanku." Penyakit gagapnya muncul lagi –huh!.

Ku tak pernah menduga begini mudahnya mengancam seorang Hyuuga. Tunggu dulu Hyuuga ini bukanlah seperti Hyuuga Neji –saingan beratku- ataupun Hyuuga Hiashi, dia ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang culun yang bermetafosa menjadi wanita anggun dan terpandang. Akupun menyeringai, 'rencanaku akan berjalan lancar,' Pikirku.

"Hn, Benarkah?" kulihat dia mengangguk mantap sebagai jawabannya.

"Pulanglah sudah malam," aku bergidik kearah jam dinding yang berada didepan mataku dan sejurus itu dia mengikuti arah pandanganku lalu dia memandangku lagi dengan pandangan yang berkata –lalu-apa-permintaanmu. Aku menghela nafas "Besok kaupun akan tahu.

**SASUKE'S POV END**

**FLASHBACK END **

Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau sasuke mengetahui semua rahasianya. Mulai dari Notebook rahasia Hinata yang selalu di bawa semasa sekolah sampai pula mengetahui hubungan rahasia antara dia dan Gaara. Dulu Hinata pernah menyangka kalau Notebook rahasia itu hilang –tapi entah dimana?- karena kecerobohannya, padahal Hinata sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Dan ternyata yang menemukannya adalah Sasuke yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Jadi terpaksa Hinata hanya pasrah ketika Sasuke mengancamnya.

Hinata juga gak menyangka permintaan Sasuke itu ternyata tinggal dirumahnya, saat ini Hinata tak bisa berpikir jernih jadi dia tak sempat berpikir apa yang ada di balik rencana Sasuke. Tujuan utamanya adalah meyakinkan Hanabi, Kiba dan Shino. Terpaksa Hinata harus berbohong sedikit bahwa tadi malam Tou-sannya menelopon dan bilang kalau Sasuke akan tinggal bersama mereka. Hinata menunjuk laporan panggilan masuk di ponselnya kepada Hanabi, Kiba dan Shino.

Merekapun percaya kecuali Hanabi, tadinya Hanabi ingin mengelak Nee-channya tapi tak jadi karena Hinata memberikan jurus memelas andalannya dan Hanabi terpaksa harus menuruti Hinata. Kalau Hiashi menelpon itu benar adanya tapi dia tak pernah bilang kalau Sasuke akan tinggal bersamanya. Hinata suatu saat nanti akan menerima konsueksinya. Rahasia dan kebohongannya akan terbongkar dan Hinata tahu akan itu, Kini kediamannya bertambah ramai dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

**TBC**

RnR?

RisufuyaYUI.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship dan sedikit Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuhina, Gaahina, Naruhina **

**Warning : AU,OOC,TYPOS,isi cerita abal,Gaje dan lain-lainnya**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

**HITOTSU YANE O AISURU **

Chapter 4: Moment part I

Hinata tengah menikmati segelas ocha dan cinnamon rolls kesukaannya sendirian di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. Saat ini dia tengah menunggu kepulangan seseorang, Hinata tak terbiasa tidur duluan bila salah satu keluarganya ataupun seseorang belum berada dirumah. Kecuali orang tersebut sudah memberi kabar bahwa dia akan pulang telat dan menyuruh Hinata tidak menunggunya hingga larut malam.

"Hime, kau belum tidur?," tanya Gaara yang baru turun dari lantai dua seraya menuju dapur tanpa melirik Hinata.

"Emangnya siapa yang belum pulang?" lanjutnya yang kini sudah keluar dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air ditangannya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Gaara tahu betul kebiasaan hinata, maka sejurus itu ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan menghubungi orang yang sedari tadi Hinata tunggu.

"Hei, kapan kau pulang?"

'hn?'

" Kalau kau pulang larut malam setidaknya kau memberi kabar, dia tak akan menunggumu sampai larut."

'Hn, baiklah aku mengerti.'

Alis Gaara berkerut -heran- karena Sasuke yang memutuskan panggilannya.

"Sepertinya Dia akan pulang larut," simpulnya. "Tidurlah Hime." Perintahnya sambil memasukan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya.

"Mm… Baiklah tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan kue ini dulu."

"Hn, baiklah. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu," Sesal Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi Hime." Gaara menguap seraya kembali berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hm, oyasumi." Balas Hinata tersenyum. Ada rasa sedih ketika melihat Gaara berjalan membelakanginya dan membuat Hinata melihat bahu yang dulu tegak kini seperti ada beban memberatinya.

Karena setelah kemarin malam mengobrol banyak dengan Gaara, betapa terkejutnya Hinata mendengar semua yang di alami Gaara beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Ternyata selama ini dia harus melakukan terapi karena cedera bahu yang dia dapat setelah tournament karate internasional tiga tahun lalu di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat.

Sebagai guru yang baik dan bertanggung jawab atas yang menimpa murid kesayangannya, Hiashi menganjurkan agar Gaara untuk melakukan terapi dan menyuruhnya fakum untuk sementara waktu. Dan selama tiga tahun dia tak memberi kabar kepada siapa-pun kecuali keluarganya dan Hiashi –gurunya. Gaara juga meminta kelurganya serta Hiashi untuk merahasiakan hal ini pada publik dan Hinata. Pantas saja setiap Hinata menanyakan kabar tentang Gaara padanya Tou-sannya, tou-sannya hanya berkata….

'Putriku, Hinata…. Kamu suka sama Gaara ya?'

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan tou-sannya seperti itu membuatnya mati kutu dan selanjutnya Hinata langsung memdapatkan berbagai nasehat dari tou-sannya. Dan terang saja Hiashi berkata begitu soalnya Hinata selalu tanya tentang Gaara tiap Hiashi menelepon Hinata. Tentu hal ini membuat Hiashi curiga, biarpun Hiashi sebenarnya sudah tahu mengetahui hubungan mereka dari bawahannnya. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin mendengar sendiri dari mereka.

Setelah lulus sekolah dulu Gaara terpilih menjadi wakil Jepang untuk mengikuti dalam tournament karate internasional yang di adakan di Washington DC dan juga memutuskan untuk kuliah di sana. Gaara juga di ajak Hiashi untuk membantunya menjadi pelatih karate dojo Hyuuga yang di dirikan oleh Hiashi di Amerika Serikat sejak tujuh tahun yang silam. Gaara pun merasa terhormat dan menerima ajakan Hiashi. Gaara adalah murid kebanggaan Hiashi karena dia mampu menyabet banyak piagam dari kejuaraan-kejuaraan yang dia ikuti.

Hinata waktu itu begitu sedih ketika harus ditinggal jauh oleh Gaara. Tapi dia harus merelakannya, ini semua demi cita-cita orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Gaara orang yang terpenting bagi Hinata, berkatnya Hinata mampu melewati kesedihan, berkatnya Hinata menjadi orang berani, dan berkatnya Hinata bisa merasakan masa cinta remaja yang penuh gelora. Mulai dari pegangan tangan, berpelukan, berkencan dan berciuman. Hinata jadi ingat kencan pertama mereka, saat itu Hinata tengah menikmati keindahan matahari senja dan Gaara tiba-tiba saja mencium dan memeluknya dalam waktu bersamaan yang membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat. Gaara bukan first kiss-nya, ciuman pertamanya dia dapat dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu seluruh anak kelas X sedang mengadakan camp di sekolah dan melakukan uji nyali dihutan belakang sekolah. Dalam uji nyali mereka harus berpasang-pasangan dan hinata berpasangan dengan Naruto dari kelas sebelah, yang membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. Tapi ketika mereka sudah di dalam hutan Naruto berteriak histeris karena melihat hantu dan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Hinata dibelakang sendirian, yang saat itu Hinata tak mampu mengikuti arah larinya dan dia duduk terjatuh lemas tak berdaya karena syok mendengar suara terkejutnya Naruto. Jadi hinata terpaksa harus berjalan sendirian ditengah hutan tanpa ada penerangan.

Setelah berjalan agak cukup lama dan berputar-putar mencari tempat keluar ternyata Hinata baru menyadari kalau dirinya tengah tersesat. Hinata sebenarnya anak yang pemberani –gak takut sama hantu- tapi karena dia belum berhasil menemukan jalan keluar membuatnya menangis ketakutan, takut tak ada orang yang menemukannya dan takut juga pada hewan buas yang siap melahapnya. Hinata hampir saja putus asa kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya keluar.

Seseorang itu menyeret hinata sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa sehingga hinata terjatuh. Seseorang dengan segera melepaskan gengaman itu lalu berbalik dan membantu Hinata berdiri. Ketika Hinata mendonggakkan kepalanya Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, karena seseorang itu menutup setengah wajahnya dengan masker dan dia menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaketnya.

Selama perjalanan Hinata hanya biasa melihat punggung orang itu. Orang itu menggunakan jaket berbahan cotton dan dia –yakin-tak yakin- jaket itu berwarna oranye. Hinata sungguh penasaran orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu berbelok kearah semak-semak berduri bermaksud untuk memotong jalan dan hal itu membuat Hinata enggan untuk mengikutinya.

Sejak awal Hinata tahu kalau orang itu sudah bermaksud baik menolongnya tapi tetap saja ada rasa khawatir. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia itu tetap orang asing, bisa saja dia menyerang Hinata dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh padanya. Karena Hinata belum memberikan respon, orang itu menarik Hinata lagi dan merangkulnya di dalam jaketnya bermaksud melindungi hinata dari semak-semak berduri.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati semak-semak itu dan tanpa terasa mereka akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar. Ketika hendak keluar dari semak-semak jaket lengan orang tersebut tersangkut oleh ranting pohon sehingga tersobek sedikit karena disebabkan dia menariknya secara kasar. Akhirnya Hinata bisa bernapas lega ketika mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang yang mencarinya.

"Ah! Mungkin itu teman-teman ku. Hm, tuan teri-,"

Cup~

Baru saja mau mengucapkan kata terima kasih, ternyata kata-kata Hinata terpotong dengan mendapatkan ciuman singkat tepat dibibirnya. Hinata memekik terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya sejurus itu menyentuh bibirnya yang di cium orang itu, ketika Hinata hendak memerotes tapi orang itu sudah menghilang.

**FLASHBACK END**

Tanpa terasa Hinata sudah menghabiskan cinnamon rollsnya dan mulai bangkit dari sofanya segera menuju dapur untuk mencuci bekas makanannya.

"HHHHANTUUUUU….!" Teriakan histeris dari lantai dua sukses membuat jantung Hinata melompat dan dengan segera pergi ke lantai dua demi menengok, 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' batin hinata.

Ketika sampai di lantai dua Hinata bisa melihat semua penghuni kamar keluar, ada Shino yang tampak mendelik sebal, ada Kiba yang sedang mengendong anjingnya –Akamaru- menguap serta mengucek matanya, ada Gaara yang tampak melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan tatapan mata yang mengatakan –berisik. Lalu mata Hinata menuju Naruto yang duduk tersungkur terus mata Hinata melihat Hanabi yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan masker di wajahnya.

"Dasar gak sopan mengatai lady seorang hantu!" Hanabi mengeram dengan mengepal tangannya.

"G-gomenasai," sesal Naruto yang masih betah duduk di lantai sambil memegang mukanya yang memerah karena tersungkur tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata yang tampak penasaran sedari tadi.

"Nee-chan~," rengek Hanabi sambil menghampiri dan memeluk kakaknya, muncul lagi deh sifat manjanya….

"Tadi sewaktu aku keluar dari kamar dan ingin kegudang-,' kali ini Shino yang berbicara selaku saksi mata. 'tiba-tiba saja aku lihat Naruto ingin mengetuk kamarmu yang ternyata keluar adalah Hanabi dengan masker di wajahnya yang membuat Naruto-baka ini ketakutan dan ketika hendak berlari," sebelum melanjutkan Shino menghela nafas kasar. 'Dia tersandung kakiku dan juga merusak peralatan penelitianku."

"G-gomen Shino, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk memperbaikinya." Naruto tampak menciut melihat tatapan sinis Shino.

"Apa?! Kau pikir ini mudah,huh!" geram Shino sambil mengirimkan deathglarenya.

"Sudahlah Shino, begitu saja dipermasalahkan besar-besaran." Bela Kiba yang tampak kasihan dengan Naruto, tapi ketika Kiba ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya urung ia lakukan karena ia sudah mendapat deathglare dari Shino. "Mm, sebaiknya aku tidur lagi." Sambil pura-pura menguap, Kiba lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya ketimbang berurusan dengan Shino yang tukang ngambek, itu pikir Kiba.

"Shino sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Kita bisa melanjutkan permasalahan ini esok hari kan?," anjur Hinata yang ingin mendinginkan kepala Shino. Shino hendak berkilah tapi urung ia lakukan karena ia melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas.

**BLAMM!**

Shino menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan membuat Hinata menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini bakalan susah menenangkan Shino.

"Nee-chan, aku kembali tidur ya…" Hanabi mendapat senyuman Hinata seraya melenggang menuju kamarya dan ketika melihat Naruto, hanabi sengaja membuang mukanya.

"Kukira sifatnya kerasnya mirip Neji, tapi dia bisa manja juga." Naruto yang masih betah melihat arah pergi Hanabi dan kemudian beralih menengok kearah Hinata saat Hinata bergumam sesuatu.

"Kau benar Naruto-san," Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Hm, Hinata ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Kata Naruto yang sedikit canggung, tapi ketika Naruto ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya jadi enggan ia lakukan karena ada seseorang yang berdehem di belakang hinata yang menginterupsikan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara besok saja, oyasumi Hinata-chan." Naruto mengelus tengkuk lehernya karena entah kenapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"Hyuuga bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Bukannya memberi Sasuke jalan malah Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Dan membuat Hinata sontak memekik karena posisi mereka hanya berjarak satu centi.

"E-eh, kapan kau datang?" Hinata tampak gugup menunduk kepalanya.

Hinata dan Sasuke bisa mencium aroma tubuh mereka masing-masing. Tadinya Sasuke ingin menyentuh rambut Hinata yang tampak halus tapi tidak jadi karena ada Gaara yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka. Sasuke langsung menhindari dan melenggang kekamarnya begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, Hinata hanya bisa tertegun melihat Sasuke yang pergi begitu saja membelakanginya.

"Hime sebaiknya kau tidur." Kata Gaara yang sukses mengalih perhatian Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menuruti perintah Gaara untuk segera kekamar. Setelah Hinata memasuki kamarnya, Gaara hanya memandang pintu kamar Hinata dengan sendu dan beralih memandang pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Setelah itu Gaara hanya menghela napasnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya kembali.

**TBC  
**

Mind R&R?

Alhamdulillah akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan. Aku tak menyangka yang view banyak juga, tadinya aku males untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dalam waktu dekat tapi ternyata yang viewnya banyak sehingga membuatku menjadi semangat lagi. Kurasa alur ceritanya fanfic ini akan berjalan lambat dan juga disertai banyak flashback. Aku berterima kasih buat yang udah baca dan me-review fanfic abalku.

JANGAN JENUH MEMBACA FANFIC ABALKU EA….!

RisufuyaYUI CORNER:

Corn flkes : Sasuke dan Hinata itu di tunangin oleh keluarganya masing-masing. Tapi karena waktu Hinata suka sama Naruto membuat Sasuke marah pada Hinata, Karena biar gitu-gitu Sasuke hanya manusia biasa yang punya otak –ups- maksudnya hati. Jadi ceritanya waktu itu Sasuke sakit hati sama Hinata dan meninggalkan acara pertunangan.

Yafa mut : Klo alasan Gaara tinggal dirumah Hinata itu mungkin akan aku bahas di chapter depan aja ya. Masalah pair aku memutuskan jadi cinta segi empat tapi aku belum memastikan Hinata akan berakhirnya dengan siapa, mungkin saja bisa Naruto atau Gaara ataupun sasuke. Kita lihat aja nanti!


	5. Chapter 5

**Auwouwouwowooo...**

**Permisi Risu mau update lagi. Hm... kira-kira ada yang merindukanku gak ya?**

**Hm... sepertinya tidak huhuhu.. T^T**

**Maaf karena aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk jadi gak bisa update kilat. Tapi aku juga gak bisa janji untuk Chapter depan akan update kilat. Dan kurasa alur ceritanya akan lambat dan sedikit membosankan tapi aku harap para reader mau mampir untuk membacanya.**

**Jadi... HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 5** : Moment part II

Hari ini begitu memusingkan bagi Hinata mulai dari permasalahan Shino dan Naruto, Gaara yang tiba-tiba mendiamkannya hingga ancaman Sasuke tadi pagi yang membuatnya mnghela napas berkali-kali. Yakumo rekan seprofesinya hanya bisa turut prihatin dan memberi semangat serta nasehat terhadap juniornya. Hinata lebih memilih menenangkan murid-muridnya yang ribut di bandingkan mengurusi hal begituan. Lama-lama Hinata bisa tua sebelum waktunya, padahal Hinata belum nikah dia juga belum punya anak lagipula kalau punya anak dia gak mau di panggil nenek oleh anaknya gara-gara sudah keriputan di waktu masa mudanya. Kan kagak lucu?!

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu ini saatnya untuk pulang setelah mengajar seharian di TK, melihat anak-anak yang berjalan pulang berlarian menuju orang tua mereka dengan wajah senang itu mampu mengurangi pikiran ruwet Hinata saat ini dan tanpa disadari Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Hinata menyadari ada telapak tangan kecil yang menarik celananya, dia menengok kearah samping bawah kakinya dan tersenyum melihat seseorang anak kecil dengan tampang polosnya yang sedang mengemut lolipopnya. Dia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi anak itu dengan gemas Hinata mencubit pipi anak itu lalu mengendongnya.

"Hinata-sensei sakit!" Hinata tak bisa untuk ketawa melihat mimik cemberutnya Menma.

"Ayo kita pulang Menma-kun!"

"Akh... Tou-san!" Menma memekik kegirangan melihat Naruto menjemputnya. Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto menjemput anaknya.

Yah... karena selama dia tinggal di rumah Hinata, dia hanya bisa mengantar anaknya dan Hinata. Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika Hinata dan Menma menghampirinya serta membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka dan setelah naik semua Naruto melajukan mobilnya.

"Tou-san kita mau kemana?" Tanya Menma yang tengah mengemut lolipopnya.

"Kalian belum makan kan?, kita akan makan malam bersama." Naruto yang tadinya tengah fokus melihat arah depan kini sedikit melirik putranya yang duduk dibelakang dari kaca spionnya dan juga melirik kearah kiri Hinata yang menengok wajah kearahnya dengan mimik bertanyanya.

"Hari ini mereka akan pulang terlambat semua kan?, jadi mereka mana mungkin bisa makan malam dirumah. Karena kebetulan hari ini aku sedang tidak sibuk makanya aku mengajak kalian makan diluar daripada kalian makan malam berdua saja." Mendapat jawaban tersebut Hinata kembali memfokuskan melihat kearah luar.

Mobil **JAGUAR XJ Ultimate** milik Naruto melaju cepat di jalan dan tanpa terasa mobilnya memasuki area perumahan. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika mobilnya berhenti di suatu kedai ramen, kedai ramen tempat langganan makan mereka sewaktu Konoha Junior High School dulu. Wajar saja tempat langganan karena kedainya berada di seberang KJHS. Lagipula kedai ini tidak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun, masih tetap sama.

"Putraku, lihatlah ini tempat makan favourite Tou-san!" Naruto berteriak dengan bangga kepada Menma dengan menunjuk kedai ramen Favouritenya.

Hinata bisa melihat wajah Menma di depannya yang terkagum-kagum pada sosok Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Sungguh keluarga yang penuh dengan keharuan.

"Hei, yang diluar masuklah! Jangan berdiri saja!" seru seseorang yang berada didalam kedai. Naruto dan Hinata begitu kenal pemilik suara ini, dia adalah pemilik kedai ramen yang biasa dipanggil Teuchi jii-san yang memiliki putri yang cantik yaitu Ayame.

"Hei, jangan-jangan yang berteriak itu Naruto ya!" seru seseorang yang memiliki suara yang berbeda, tapi tentu saja mereka kenal suara ini milik Akamichi Chouji menantu Teuchi jii-san.

Karena tidak mendapat sahutan Chouji menengok keluar kedai lalu tersenyum lebar karena tebakannya benar dan Naruto balik tersenyum lebar padanya. Chouji juga teman seangkatan Hinata dan Naruto, yang sama-sama anak tukang bolos seperti Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke kedai dan memesan menu ramen yang baru. Mereka mengobrol banyak kenangan indah serta momen-momen menegangkan mereka. Mulai dari bolos pelajaran, telat masuk kelas, di hukum oleh Iruka-sensei serta hampir merusak peralatan sekolah karena keributan yang di buat Naruto da Kiba. Jika dikenang-kenang betapa lucu serta nakalnya mereka.

Hinata sejak tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan diam tanpa kata ketika mendengar celotehan Naruto serta Chouji. Bagi Hinata Kenangan itu membuat dia sedih karena waktu itu Hinata hanya bisa melihat dan tak berani bergaul dengan lainnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Menma memohon pada Naruto untuk mengelilingi KJHS karena dia ingin mengetahui tempat dimana tou-san bersekolah. Dengan senang Hati Naruto menuruti permintaan putranya, dan mereka pergi ke KJHS. Mau tak mau Hinata juga harus mengikuti mereka.

Selama mengelilingi sekolah Naruto mengendong putranya dan dengan sengaja Naruto memenggam tangan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit risih dan entah kenapa Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang serta wajahnya memanas.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berpegangan tangan mungkin satu jam. Matahari mulai tenggelam kini mereka kembali ke mobil dengan Menma yang sudah tertidur. Naruto meniduri putranya di bangku belakang dan ketika Hinata mau masuk mobil dihalangi Naruto.

"Kita harus bicara Hinata." Naruto yang memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan membuat Hinata menjadi menelan ludahnya.

"B-Bicara a-apa, N-Naruto-san?" Hinata tergagap karena Naruto mengenggam kedua tangannya dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Gaara?" Hinata sungguh terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto. Ketika melihat kearah mata saphirenya Hinata menemukan keseriusannya.

"A-apa m-maksudmu N-N-Naruto-san?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memanas. Dia berpikir kenapa Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

Apa Naruto tahu tentang hubungan dia dengan Gaara dulu?, terus Naruto tahu darimana atau dari siapa?, apa dari Sasuke?. Semestinya Hinata harus demo dan marah nih sama Sasuke karena membongkar rahasianya. Sungguh ini begitu buruk. Eits, tunggu ini seharusnya tidak begitu buruk. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata seperti ketahuan sedang maling ya.

"Aku tahu Kalau kalian pernah pacaran?" kata-kata Naruto sukses mengalihkan kembali tatapan Hinata kepadanya. Tuh kan, benar?. Ini pasti karena Sasuke!

"K-Kau tahu da-darima-mana?" Hinata hanya ingin memastikan Naruto mengetahuinya darimana atau dari siapa.

"Ah, itu... kau tak mesti tahu aku tahu darimana atau dari siapa?, kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku?"

"E-eh, itu sudah lama se-sekali. A-aku dan Gaara-kun saat ini H-hanya teman biasa, t-tapi ka-kalau pe-perasa-anku sama Gaara-kun a-akupun t-tidak t-tahu." Hinata serasa menciut karena Naruto menatapnya tajam.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sejenak tampak berpikir dan mengingat perbincangan Gaara kemarin sore...

**FLASHBACK**

Sore ini Gaara dan Naruto tengah menikmati secangkir kopi di halaman kecil milik Hinata. Bersantai sejenak melepaskan kepenatan yang mereka alami dikantor.

"Hm, Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Kau kenapa tinggal dikediaman Hyuuga bukannya kau punya apartemen?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hn?, Kau sendiri kenapa gak cari apartemen saja untuk tempat tinggal kalian sementara selama rumahmu masih direnovasi?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Eh ? i-itu..." Naruto mengelus leher belakangnya yang tampak tidak kedinginan dan tersenyum canggung karena tak mampu menjawabnya.

Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu Naruto membuka suaranya lagi.

"Hm, Gaara apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab, setahuku kau kan anti sama cewek Gaara?" Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Gaara tersinggung, apalagi mendengar kata 'anti cewek' itu menambah emosinya yang sedang ia tahan akan membuyar, dengan segera Gaara memberikan tatapan psikopat andalannya dan mampu membuat Naruto tersentak melihat mata Gaara yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto, Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?, apa kau ingin sekali mengetahuinya?, apa hubunganku dengan Hinata mengusik hidupmu?" Naruto hanya mampu menenguk ludahnya karena Gaara mendesis marah padanya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, Pertama!Biarpun sekarang kami teman dulu kami pernah berpacaran," pernyataan tersebut membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Yang kedua kami berpacaran selama 3 tahun," kali ini Gaara tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan Naruto menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Yang ketiga aku sudah tinggal disini semenjak usiaku 15 tahun," astaga naga demi bau naga sumpah Naruto tidak pernah mendengar hal ini darimana pun.

"Dan yang terakhir alasanku tinggal kembali disini, aku ingin balikan lagi sama Hinata dan segera mengajaknya bertunangan, eh tidak aku ingin langsung nikah saja!" Gaara merasa terengah-engah saat menyelesaikan pernyataannya. Sungguh kali ini Naruto benar-benar syok habis dan dai hanya mampu memibisu tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto hanya mampu menhela napas ketika mengingatnya. Sepertinya niat Naruto untuk mendekati Hinata akan begitu sulit mengingat saingannya adalah teman karibnya sendiri. Naruto melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya, dia tak tega melihat Hinata tertekan gara-gara dia. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan ingin cepat-cepat berendam di air panas untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya membisu karena sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang khawatir memikirkan perasaan Hinata dengan Gaara yang sebenarnya dan Hinata yang berpikir keras tentang cara mendesak Sasuke untuk mengakui karena dia sudah membongkar rahasianya.

**TBC**

**RnR please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ****(**aku sudah berpikir keras kurasa aku memang gak pandai dalam menentukan genre dan lagipula aku juga gak bisa bikin** HUMOR **jadi sudah kuputuskan **DRAMA**, ** ROMANCE **dan sedikit** HURT/COMFORT **serta juga dibumbuhi dengan** FRIENDSHIP)**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA, GAAHINA**** and**** NARUHINA**** (slight NARUSAKU and SASUSAKU)****. Hm...**** Kebanyakan ya? a****da yang mau protes****?**** mangga atuh!**

**WARNING : AU, OOC,TYPOS, Gaje****, alur lambat**** dan lain-lainnya.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Chapter 6 : I always look at you.

Pagi ini Hinata selalu melakukan aktivitas yang sama sebelum dia berangkat kerja yaitu menyiram bunga matahari kesayangannya. Saat menyiram bunga itu dia selalu teringat dengan seseorang itu. Orang itu adalah secret admirer Hinata waktu di KHS dulu, ada yang percaya?. Hm… Hinata saja bahkan tidak percaya sampai sekarang?. Dia mendapat secret admirer sejak dia mengalami patah hati, secret admirer itu datang diwaktu yang tepat –dimana Hinata butuh seorang penghibur.

Setiap hari Hinata mendapat kartu dirak sepatunya yang bertulisan quotes-quotes yang menyemangatinya, Hinata bisa bangkit dari patah hati juga berkat dia. Sehingga dia mampu membuka hatinya dan akhirnya dia menerima Gaara menjadi pacarnya –yang saat itu Hinata tahu kalau Gaara punya feeling terhadapnya.

Tapi setelah Hinata berpacaran dengan Gaara, secret admirernya tak pernah mengirimnya lagi. Hal itu membuat dirinya merasa kehilangan. Hinata berpikir kalau secret admirernya mengetahui dia mempunyai orang lain disisinya yang siap menghibur serta menyemangatinya. Tepat dimana hari kelulusan para senpainya –termasuk sepupunya- Hinata mendapat sesuatu darinya dan itu adalah pemberian terakhir darinya.

Secret admirernya hanya memberikan sekantong bibit. Awalnya Hinata tidak tahu bibit akan tumbuh menjadi apa?, tapi setelah dia mencoba menanyakan ketoko-toko penjual bunga atau tanaman. Penjual itu bilang kalau itu bibit bunga matahari. Dan bunga itu harus ditanam ditempat yang penuh dengan cahaya matahari.

Dan sampai sekarang Hinata terus menanam bunga matahari, dia jadi tersenyum mengingat makna bunga tersebut. Karena sedang asyiknya senyum-senyum sendiri dia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya yang terus memandanginya.

"Kamu sudah stress ya…" Hinata memekik kaget mendengar suara baritone Sasuke. "Senyam-senyum sendiri." Mata Sasuke beralih pada bunga matahari yang ada didepannya.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, dia masih kesal dengan Sasuke dengan pernyataan Sasuke tadi malam. Sasuke tidak mengakui kalau dia sudah membocorkan rahasianya, justru Hinata malah ditekan balik olehnya. Sasuke yang melihat mimik Hinata yang menurutnya sangat imut itu membuat dia ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubbynya tapi justru yang terjadi dia malah mengejek Hinata. "Dasar ikan buntel!"

"N-Nani?!" ejekan tadi tak elak membuatnya melotot.

'Enak saja dibilang ikan buntel.' Hinata mengerutu dalam hati.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang saling bicara, Hinata yang masih kesal dengan Sasuke enggan mau berbicara apalagi melihat wajahnya dan Sasuke lebih menikmati memandang Hinata diam-diam dari ekor matanya, yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memasang muka cemberutnya yang membuat dirinya menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya keatas.

"Itu bunga matahari?" Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan dijawab Hinata dengan mengangguk.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat indah?" Hinata memandangi bunga itu dengan tatapan yang terlihat bangga.

"Hn." Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bingung, tidak mengerti. Entah itu irit ataupun pelit dalam berbicara, Sasuke mempunyai kemiripan dengan Gaara yang lebih suka menjawab dengan dua huruf konsonan. Karena sudah berpengalaman dalam memahami cara bicara Gaara, Hinata mendefinisikan kalau kata 'hn' Sasuke itu berarti 'iya' ataupun sejenisnya.

"Kamu suka?" Yang masih betah memandangi bunga itu.

"Em… Hai daisuki desu!" tegasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Hn, baguslah!" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Nan desu ka?" Hinata bingung bahkan dia tidak yakin apa yang dia dengar. Apalagi melihat setelah melihat seringaian Sasuke Hinata membuat dirinya mengerutkan keningnya.

Mereka kemudian terdiam lagi. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian kali ini Hinata yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Bunga matahari itu memiliki arti kesetiaan, keceriaan dan keharmonisan," Hinata memberikan tatapan yang berbinar kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tertegun melihat tatapannya. "Tapi… jika ada orang memberi bunga matahari berarti cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan aku… sangat sedih." Kali ini binarnya meredup.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang dingin.

"Kamu diberi oleh seseorang?" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan Sasuke dirinya merasa aneh hari ini, 'Kepalaku pusing.' batin Sasuke.

"Seandainya…. Dia datang lebih awal mungkin… aku akan menerimanya." Hinata hanya tersenyum miris dan matanya menerawang. Sasuke tak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia hanya berpikir dan menyesal. Menyesal?

'Kenapa kepalaku tambah pusing.' Keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kurasa orang itu memberikan bunga itu juga karena dia akan menunggumu dan berkata…." Sasuke menjeda omongannya dan melihat kearah wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat serius mendengar omongannya. "Aku selalu memandangimu.."

DEG DEG DEG…

Entah kenapa jantung Hinata merasa berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Sasuke –yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius ketika mengatakan hal terakhir itu. Sasuke berkata layaknya kalau dia adalah secret admirer itu sendiri.

"Uchiha-san kamu tidak berangkat kerja?" Hinata terheran karena Sasuke masih memakai kaus yang berwarna hitam serta hanya memakai celana kolornya. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Hinata karena dia sudah terbiasa tiap hari melihat Kiba memakai celana kolor kalau sedang santai dirumah.

"Mungkin agak siang," Sasuke menjeda. Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa melihat ada raut kekhawatiran diwajah Hinata."Aku agak sedikit pusing." Akhirnya Sasuke menyatakannya, dia merasa hari ini kurang enak badan. Karena akhir-akhir minggu ini dia sering lembur sampai dini hari itu sebelum dia memutuskan tinggal dikediaman Hyuuga –tepatnya.

Hinata mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke sejak dia memandang wajah Sasuke tadi. Kulit Sasuke yang pada dasarnya putih kini tampak terlihat memerah disekitar pipinya. Hinata berpikir kalau Sasuke demam, dengan sengaja Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya –memeriksa- diatas kening Sasuke dan sedikit berjinjit karena tubuhnya yang terbilang hanya setinggi dada Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membelalak sebentar lalu dia segera menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan lembut tangan Hinata. Tangan Hinata kini berada diatas keningnya lalu turun menyentuh kedua pipinya hingga meraba kelehernya. Sasuke mendesah merasakan sensasi aliran darahmya bergejolak sewaktu Hinata menyentuh setiap inchi wajahnya.

Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang seakan menyesal dan dia juga melihat kedua mata lavendernya mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu Hidungnya merasa tidak enak dan merasa ada yang memaksa keluar.

HATTCHIIIIII!

Hinata tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya "Go-Gomenasai."

Sasuke mengosok hidungnya –yang gatal- dan jadi teringat soal tadi malam yang membuatnya jadi demam begini. Hinata dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke, mengiringnya masuk kedalam menuju dapur. Setiba didapur Hinata langsung menduduki Sasuke dikursi meja makan dan dengan secepat kilat Hinata menyambari kotak P3K yang menggantung disebelah kulkas. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia butuhkan –termometer- Hinata lansung menyuruh Sasuke untuk menaruhnya didalam ketiaknya.

Shino dan Kiba yang hari ini kebagian jadwal membuat sarapan pagi, memandang Sasuke dengan aneh. Lalu mereka jadi teringat kalau Sasuke tadi malam pulang dengan baju yang basah. Dan Hinata juga pulang bersamanya dengan wajah yang cemberut. Pulang bersama? Berarti mereka habis pergi bersama? Memang mereka habis darimana?

Mereka tak sempat bertanya karena mereka sudah keburu ngantuk, akhinya mereka pergi begitu saja. Dan pagi ini melihat Sasuke demam pun, mereka tak begitu kaget. Ya, kecuali Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja teriak histeris yang muncul dari lantai dua sambil mengendong putranya.

"TEMMEEEEEE!"

"Urusai baka!"

"Mau kuantar ketempat Sakura-chan." Naruto yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan yang buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya.

Lagipula Sakura kan Dokter, Dan pacarnya Sasuke?

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto."Aku tidur saja, Hinata antar aku kekamar." Tentu saja dia butuh bantuan untuk berdiri karena kepalanya tambah pecah mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi.

"Sini biar aku saja teme," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya –kesal- ketika Sasuke menepis tangannya.

"Aku saja tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata bicara lembut pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

Ketika menaiki tangga mereka melihat Gaara yang memblokir jalan mereka. Hal itu membuat tanda Tanya buat Hinata kecuali Sasuke, dia tahu kalau saat ini Gaara sedang cemburu atau lebih tepatnya mengawasinya setelah kejadian 2 tahun lalu di Amerika, saat dia sengaja bertemu dengan Hiashi dan disaat yang sama Gaara juga berada disana. Sasuke juga tahu Kalau si setan merah ini juga berniat balikan lagi dengan Hinata.

"Minggir." Sasuke memberi tatapan dinginnya kepada dan Gaarapun demikian tak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Hinata biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," Gaara langsung beralih pada Hinata dan mengacuhkan deathglarenya Sasuke.

"Sudah Gaara-kun aku saja tidak apa-apa." Hinata memasang wajah memelasnya kepada Gaara. Gaara tadinya mau mengacuhkan wajah memelasnya tapi mereka sudah keburu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Sesampainya dikamar Hinata membaringkan Sasuke dikasurnya. Setelah itu Hinata kembali kedapur untuk mengambil alat kompres serta meminta Shino untuk membuatkan bubur. Hinata kembali lagi kekamar Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur. Lalu dengan hati-hati Hinata menarik menyelimuti Sasuke dan mengompresinya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke belum benar-benar tidur dia hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia bisa merasakan dingin dikeningnya, Hinata sedang mengompresinya. Dia juga bisa merasakan kakinya diurut olehnya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia bisa mendengar Hinata sedang bercakap dengan Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk berangkat duluan.

Terus tidak beberapa lama kemudian dia mendengar suara Gaara yang berpesan kepada Hinata agar berhati-hati kepada Sasuke, hal itu membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal dalam hati. Setelah itu dia mendengar suara Shino yang memberitahu Hinata kalau buburnya telah matang. Dan dia juga bisa mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup itu tandanya Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata kembali membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur, air putih hangat dan obat paracetamol. Hinata membangunkan Sasuke yang pura-pura tidur. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke membuka mulutnya ketika Hinata hendak menyuapinya. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja diperhatiin Hinata seperti ini kalau bisa sih tiap hari sakit juga tidak apa-apa.

Pada awalnya ini memang salah Hinata, yang dengan sengaja mendorongnya kekolam ikan yang ada ditaman kota. Malam itu Sasuke menghubunginya untuk ketemuan. Terus dengan tiba-tiba Hinata menuduhnya dan hingga akhirnya mereka adu mulut. Karena Hinata yang sedang bad mood dan kesal dengan mudah dia menceburkan Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Tapi sekarang Hinata menyadari kesalahannya dan dengan ikhlas menebus kesalahannya dengan memberi perhatian kepada Sasuke. Hinata bisa merasakan Sasuke menatapnya secara intens. Dia dapat melihat ada sesuatu dibalik mata oniksnya, sesuatu hal yang membuatnya merasa kedinginan dalam kegelapan, kesedihan dan juga kerinduan yang mendalam serta dia juga merasa ditarik oleh medan magnet begitu kuat.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama kemudian mereka berdua lama-lama saling mendekat satu sama lain, mungkin saat ini mereka –Hinata tepatnya- juga tidak menyadari kalau mereka mulai mempersempit jarak mereka. Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan matanya seolah-olah terhipnotis dan dengan mudahnya mengikut permainan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, dia sedikit memiringkan mukanya dan meraih tengkuk leher belakang Hinata lalu menariknya perlahan. Hingga akhirnya…..

CUP~

.

.

**TBC (Mind to review?)**

.

.

**NOTE** : Chapter ini kepanjangan gak ya? Ya, mudah-mudahan sih para reader tidak bosan membacanya. Aku ini hanya penyuka Hinata centric, jadi aku masih bingung Hinata berakhir dengan siapa. Dan aku kepingin membuat momen-momen romantis kesemua pairku, tapi aku payah dalam hal begituan. Jadi kalau ada yang mau protes aku gak masalah kok, aku hanya mau pendapat kalian aja. Dan seperti biasa mungkin aku bakal ngaret lagi karena aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Salam manis

**RisufuyaYUI CORNER:**

Kika : Wah, kalau itu sieh lihat saja nanti ya. Q juga maunya Gaahina…. Tapi aku juga senang ketiga pairing ini, jadi aku masih bingung.

Permanent : YUPz, Hinata Harem. Kalau kau berharap KibaHina udah berlambat aku sudah nentuin pairnya, Gomenasai. Lagipula kalau ditambah lagi kasihan Hinata donks.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Halo Risu kembali, gomen chapter kali ini aku benar-benar ngaret. Aku belum dapat feel aja buat ngelanjutinnya. Daripada banyak curcol lebih baik langsung baca aja deh!

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : DRAMA, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP DAN SEDIKIT HURT/COMFORT**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA, GAAHINA and NARUHINA (slight NARUSAKU and SASUSAKU).**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ TYPOS/ ALUR SUPER LAMBAT/ GAJE/ TIDAK SESUAI EYD ETC.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sebelumnya….**

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama kemudian mereka berdua lama-lama saling mendekat satu sama lain, mungkin saat ini mereka –Hinata tepatnya- juga tidak menyadari kalau mereka mulai mempersempit jarak mereka. Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan matanya seolah-olah terhipnotis dan dengan mudahnya mengikut permainan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, dia sedikit memiringkan mukanya dan meraih tengkuk leher belakang Hinata lalu menariknya perlahan. Hingga akhirnya…..

CUP~

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Naruto confession**

"Hinata!" teriak Kiba yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Sasuke, telah membuat Hinata tersentak kaget sedangkan Sasuke tetap menjaga wajah stoicnya –padahal dia juga terkejut. Dasar Uchiha!

Kiba yang telah berada didalam kamar sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat dekat. Sangat sangat dekat. Kiba mencium hal yang tak beres, sangatlah tidak wajar melihat mereka seperti ini pikir Kiba.

'Jangan-jangan….' Dengan secepat kilat Kiba langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

"Akh… sakit Kiba." Hinata meringis, saat ini dia memegang tangan Kiba yang memegang tangannya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan br*ngs*k!" Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan geram.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan tatapan dinginnya, sejujurnya dia kesal juga karena moment dirinya dengan Hinata terganggu.

"S-sakittt…" Hinata masih meringis,

Kiba yang baru menyadari, telah membuat Hinata meringis langsung melepaskan tangannya, "Oh… gomen Hinata, Daijoubu ka?" Kiba memegang bahu Hinata dan dia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat hal itu, 'Apa-apaan itu' batin Sasuke.

"Hei, kau Uchiha. Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Hinata, Hahh?!" Sinisnya, Kiba sepertinya belum ingin menyudahi urusannya.

"Sudah Kiba, Uchiha-san tidak berbuat apa-apa kok!" kilah Hinata, Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin Kiba tahu –hal apa?- yang barusan mereka lakukan. Dia saja masih tak percaya kalau mereka telah berciuman.

Ciuman itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa paksaan ataupun rekayasa. Hal itu sungguh mengejutkan dan diluar dugaan tentunya.

"Kami hanya berciuman, apa itu masalah!" Jawab Sasuke dengan mudah.

**KRETEK… KRETEK…**

"Apa kau bilang tadi br*ngs*k, coba kau ulangi lagi?!" kali Kiba benar-benar ingin meledak.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kiba yang tadinya ingin menyerang Sasuke, tapi tidak jadi karena sayang sudah dicegah Hinata duluan. Hinata memeluk pinggang Kiba dari belakang dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menarik Kiba. Walaupun dia tahu kalau itu mustahil baginya.

Kiba yang menyadari ada yang memeluk dan menarik pinggangnya, dia langsung teringat hal yang telah dia lupakan.

"Oh iya Hinata, kata Shino kau yang menyimpan dokumen pentingku ya?" Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Syukurlah Kiba tidak jadi menyerang Uchiha-san batin Hinata.

"Dengar ya Sasuke urusan kita belum selesai!" ancam Kiba.

Hinata bergidik dan Sasuke Cuma pasang wajah stoicnya. Sejurus itu Kiba Dan Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto dengan ramah.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Tumben?" Alis Sakura menekuk sebelah.

Pagi ini Naruto dengan sengaja ingin bertemu Sakura dirumah sakit, padahal biasanya kalau ingin bertemu pun pasti mereka akan bertemu diluar dan itu pun pasti bersama Sasuke.

"Lagi iseng saja kok!"

"Kalau begitu kita keruanganku saja!" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya diruangannya, mereka hanya berbicara seperti biasanya –menanyakan kabar misalnya- hingga Naruto membuka inti maksud kedatangannya kerumah sakit.

"Mm… Sakura-chan kau tahu tidak kalau Teme sedang sakit?"

"Eh, benarkah?" Sakura tertegun.

"Hai, memangnya Teme tidak memberitahu?" Sakura hanya menggeleng dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih, "Agh… Dasar Teme! masa' dia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali!"

"Bukankah kalian ini kan berpacaran sudah 4 tahun?! Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir seolah-olah kalian ini bukan pasangan?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menghempaskan punggungnya disandaran sofa.

"K-kami berdua sama-sama sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sakura tampak gugup ketika melihat mata sapphire Naruto yang berkilat marah.

Naruto masih seperti dulu, dia masih peduli terhadapnya bahkan dia juga peduli terhadap hubungan mereka. Dialah orang yang akan menjadi penengah jikalau mereka bertengkar. Sakura jadi teringat saat putus dengan Naruto dulu, dialah orang yang meminta putus duluan dan dia tidak marah sewaktu Sakura bilang jujur, kalau Naruto itu Cuma pelariannya saja. Bahkan Narutolah yang telah menyatukan mereka berdua.

Naruto adalah orang yang baik, Sakura sungguh amat menyesal telah memanfaatkan Naruto dulu.

'Dia benar-benar orang yang sungguh baik, seandainya waktu dapat berputar kembali pasti…' pikir Sakura penuh harap.

"Sakura," Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Naruto memanggil namanya tanpa sufiks, "Kau melamun, huh?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Naruto!" kilahnya sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian berdua, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kami baik-baik saja, Cuma kami sedang sibuk saja akhir-akhir ini, jadi…" Sakura menanggalkan kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Hm, begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu deh, maaf ya sudah menganggu." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan Naruto melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun menengok kebelakang. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris melihat kepergian Naruto.

'Naruto kau memang baka' batin Sakura sedih.

.

.

Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas, dia tidak habis pikir dengan masalah yang akhir-akhir menimpanya. Yakumo yang sedari tadi melihatnya juga ikut-ikut menghela napas.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan kau sedang ada masalah, cerita kan saja padaku."

"Eh, Yakumo-senpai tidak apa-apa kok!" Yakumo hanya tersenyum. Dia sungguh mengetahui sifat kohainya itu dan Hinata seseorang yang tidak terlalu mengumbar-ngumbar masalahnya –yang menurutnya sangat intim.

Mungkin itu sangat privasi batin Yakumo.

Tapi dengan berada di TK sedikitnya membuat dirinya melupakan sejenak masalah dirumah. Saat ini Hinata sedang meninggalkan sejenak murid-muridnya yang sedang mengambar dikelasnya untuk mengambil handphone yang tertinggal di kantor. Dia baru menyadari sudah waktu makan siang dan tentunya sudah saatnya membubarkan kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba Handphonenya berdering

**Drrrt…drrrt…**

**From : Naruto **

**08XXXX…**

**Hinata kita makan siang bersama ya… ;)**

Hinata hanya tersenyum membaca e-mail dari Naruto dan dia pun membalasnya dengan menjawab 'Tentu dengan senang hati ^-^ '

"Baiklah sudah saatnya membubarkan kelas."

"Kau benar Hinata-chan, tapi sepertinya kau senang sekali, sedang ada janji ya?" Goda Yakumo, karena dia menyadari mood Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Hinata yang digoda Yakumo hanya mengangguk gugup,

"Pasti dengan orang yang kemarin ya," Yakumo menanggalkan kalimatnya, "Itu lho yang duda keren itu," Yakumo mencoba menggoda Hinata yang masih saja berpura-pura. "Orangtua walinya Menma."

"Hm, Siapa ya?" Hinata tampak mulai gelagapan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto?!" Yakumo tersenyum puas melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah –malu.

Yakumo hanya tersenyum karena telah berhasil menggoda kohai-nya. Sejurus itu Hinata pergi menemui Menma dikelasnya dan mengajaknya pulang. Ternyata didepan Naruto sudah menunggu mereka, tentu saja hal ini membuat Menma terkejut sekaligus senang.

Naruto mengajak mereka makan siang lagi di kedai ramen favouritenya, Hinata sih senang-senang saja di traktir Cuma Hinata berpikir 'Apa setiap hari Naruto makan siang dengan mie ramen, itu tidak baik juga buat kesehatan kan?'

Seperti biasa mereka akan bertemu dengan Teuchi jii-san, Chouji dan istrinya Ayame. Hinata yang sedang memerhatikan Menma yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memancarkan wajah bahagianya membuat Hinata mengulas senyumannya. Dan Makan siang berlangsung dengan ramai Karena Naruto, Chouji serta yang mendominasi pembicaraannya.

.

.

Didalam mobil Hinata memangku Menma yang tertidur dibangku belakang dan Naruto yang menyetir sesekali menengok kebelakang melalui kaca spion, dia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mengelus rambut hitam milik putranya.

Hinata menyadari tiba-tiba saja Naruto membelokkan mobilnya berlawanan arah dari rumahnya, tanpa perlu bertanya Naruto pun sudah berkata duluan "Makan malam masih lama, kita ketaman kota dulu ya"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Sesampai di taman, Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dekat danau. Di dalam mobil mereka terdiam sejenak, hingga akhir Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Hinata yang masih memangku Menma yang tertidur tidak dapat keluar, padahal dia ingin sekali duduk dipinggiran danau.

Alis Hinata mengernyit ketika Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan menunduk sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya keluar.

"Menma-kun sedang tertidur, kalau aku keluar bagaimana dengan Menma-kun?"

"Oh iya-iya aku lupa. Hehehe…" katanya sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumannya hilang ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menggeserkan duduknya. Kini Naruto sudah berada disamping Hinata dan itu cukup mengejutkan dirinya.

"Ehem…" Naruto berdehem ketika Hinata tampak gugup berada di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya bisa mengulas senyumnya ketika tanpa sengaja tangan Hinata menyentuh tangannya, tapi sayang itu tak berlangsung lama kini Hinata sudah menariknya kembali.

"Gomenasai Naruto-san."

"Naruto-kun." Tegasnya dan Hinata hanya memasang wajah bingungnya, "Aku mau kau memanggilku Naruto-kun!" tegasnya lagi.

Kemudian Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata, kemudian dengan sengaja dia menautkan jemari mereka berdua dan dia kecup jemari lentik Hinata sembari berkata "Panggil namaku seperti dulu Hinata."

Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata jadi merah padam, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat manakala Naruto menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Hinata berkedip, belum dapat merespon apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, matanya yang masih terbuka bisa melihat hidung Naruto menempel begitu dekat dengan wajahnya serta dia melihat mata Sapphire Naruto tertutup.

Setelah beberapa menit –ups, detik maksudnya- mata lavender Hinata terbelalak, mereka tengah berciuman –yang lebih tepatnya Narutolah yang telah menciumnya. Didetik kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan menjauhi bibir mereka. Dengan cepat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang bibirnya.

Dia benar-benar terkejut, dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sampai-sampai ingin lepas karena dia tak bisa mengontrolnya.

Naruto mengankat dagu Hinata menuju kearahnya, Hinata yang sudah benar-benar lemas karena ciuman kejutannya tadi tak hayal membuatnya menuruti gerakan Naruto. Kemudian mata lavender dan sapphire mereka bertabrakan, mereka saling berpandangan.

Hinata yang dipandangi intens membuatnya merasa canggung dan tak nyaman, dia mencoba mengalih pandangannya tapi tak bisa karena Naruto pasti sudah menghalanginya dulu dengan mengikuti pergerakan mata Hinata.

"Pandang aku Hinata, tatap mataku."

"N-N-Naruto…. –kun?" Naruto menyeringai manakala Hinata tergagap memanggil namanya.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku sangat merindukannya." Katanya dengan lembut.

Merindukannya? Rindu? Batin Hinata terperangah.

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar dapat kejutan lagi, kini Naruto menyatukan kedua bibir mereka lagi dan hal ini membuat Hinata menutup matanya erat-erat. Untuk kali ini giliran mata sapphire Naruto yang tidak tertutup, dia bisa melihat betapa gugupnya Hinata dan mencoba untuk merilekskan ciuman mereka.

Naruto mengelus pipi chubby Hinata dengan lembut dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangannya yang satu lagi mencoba menarik pinggangnya agar bisa mempersempit jarak mereka. Kedua telapak tangan Hinata berada didepan dada Naruto dan dia bisa merasakan jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang.

'Naruto-kun…' batin Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan ciuman mereka dan tidak diragukan kedua wajahnya sama-sama merona. Hinata menunduk malu sambil meremas rok panjangnya dan dengan cepat kembali menatap wajahnya Naruto ketika dia mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

Mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah selama ini dia harapkan, mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dia tunggu sebelumnya walaupun semua itu hanya angan-angan dimasa lalunya dan apa ini tidak apa-apa?

.

.

Bukankah ini sudah sangat terlambat? Apa masih ada kesempatan lagi?

Atau….

Mungkinkah ini belum terlambat? Kesempatan masih ada selama kita mau berusaha kan?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

.

.

.

**TBC (mind to review again?)**

**.**

**NOTE : **Bagi para Sasuhina fc or Gaahina jangan pada kecewa ya pada chapter ini! Hehehe... untuk Chapter kemarinkan bagiannya Sasuhina, untuk Chapter sekarang chapter bagiannya Naruhina dan untuk Chapter depan bagian Gaahinanya. Jadi untuk Gaahina fc agar bisa bersabar untuk nunggu chapter depan ya! Q emang sengaja membagi-baginya biar punya kesan sendiri aja. Dan terima kasih udah mereview ficku.

.

**RisufuyaYUI corner** : **Guest** (Sasuhina?! Hm, kita lihat aja dulu deh perkembangan ceritanya, ok?), **hanazonorin444** ( wah prediksi kamu 99 % benar lho, hihihi... chapter ini bagiannya Naruhina lho yah biarpun sedikit ada Narusaku. Apa masih kecewa?), **Hirano Lawliet** ( aku juga senang Sasuhina, tapi untuk Chapter ini maaf ya bikin kamu kecewa, Sasuhinanya akan ada gilirannya lagi kok, jadi sabar aja ya),** jump-an** ( Ehem... kira-kira bagusnya sama siapa ya? Kita lihat saja nanti), **Waraney** ( Hm, aku baru sieh berencana bikin fic Naruhina, tapi aku belum yakin coz dari semua ficku belum ada yang tamat nih jadi akau harus nunggu salah satunya tamat dulu biar gak ribet nantinya).

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : DRAMA, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP DAN SEDIKIT HURT/COMFORT**

**PAIRING : SASUHINA, GAAHINA and NARUHINA (slight NARUSAKU and SASUSAKU).**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ TYPOS/ ALUR SUPER LAMBAT/ GAJE/ TIDAK SESUAI EYD ETC.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Sebelumnya….**

Akhirnya Naruto menghentikan ciuman mereka dan tidak diragukan kedua wajahnya sama-sama merona. Hinata menunduk malu sambil meremas rok panjangnya dan dengan cepat kembali menatap wajahnya Naruto ketika dia mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

Mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah selama ini dia harapkan, mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dia tunggu sebelumnya walaupun semua itu hanya angan-angan dimasa lalunya dan apa ini tidak apa-apa?

.

.

Bukankah ini sudah sangat terlambat? Apa masih ada kesempatan lagi?

Atau….

Mungkinkah ini belum terlambat? Kesempatan masih ada selama kita mau berusaha kan?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

.

**Chapter 8**** : Come back to me**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" Tegur Shino tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Hinata yang berada didalam mobil tersentak kaget dan ternyata sejak tadi pintu mobil memang sudah terbuka lebar, lalu sejak kapan Shino sudah berada disini?

"Eh, Sejak kapan kau sudah berdiri di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu, Naruto bisa merasakan hawa dingin menyelimutinya dan walaupun Shino memakai kacamata hitam sekalipun dia juga bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Shino.

"Menurutmu?" suaranya terdengar dingin dan menggema di telinga Naruto, sedangkan Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menunduk malu karena merasa dipergoki berciuman –dicium tepatnya- oleh Naruto.

"Mm…" Naruto menggosok belakang lehernya, dia benar-benar bingung dan gugup kali ini.

"Kau mesum Naruto!" mata Naruto terbelalak begitupun dengan Hinata, ternyata Shino telah melihat mereka berciuman tadi, "Ternyata itu bukan gossip, kau memang mesum!" lanjutnya dengan sinis.

"E-eh?! Eto-" Naruto tampak kelabakan.

"Sudahlah kita harus pulang, sebentar lagi makan malam." Perintahnya, Naruto pun hanya menurut.

Naruto langsung beralih kekursi kemudi sedangkan Shino mengambil kursi penumpang di depan sebelah kanan Naruto. Selama perjalanan Shino selalu mengawasi arah mata Naruto yang terkadang suka melirik kebelakang lewat kaca spion. Tapi begitu ketahuan arah lirikannya oleh Shino, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan.

Sebenarnya dia begitu canggung diawasi seperti itu, memangnya salah ya kalau Naruto melirik Hinata?

.

.

.

Hinata tak habis pikir, sebenarnya hari ada apa dengannya? Bisa-bisanya dalam sehari dia dicium dua kali dengan orang yang berbeda, sampai-sampai dia diam saja dicium seperti itu. Pertama, pagi-pagi dia sudah dikejutkan oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang bagi Hinata sulit untuk ditebak dan didekati serta sangat menyebalkan.

Tunggu! Hinata tersadar, bukankah menciumnya tiba-tiba tanpa alasan itu adalah pelecehan seksual? Benar, ini pelecehan namanya! Benar kata Kiba tadi pagi atau benar kalau Naruto selalu memanggilnya seperti itu! Uchiha Sasuke memang br*ngs*K!

Hal ini membuatnya geram dan kesal, tapi setelah itu dia teringat hal yang membuatnya malu dan sesal. Kenapa dia menikmati ciuman itu? Sungguh menyebalkan.

Yang kedua, mungkin sekitar 4 jam lalu, dia dikejutkan lagi oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Namikaze Naruto, orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan orang yang selalu dia kagumi dari dulu –mungkin- hingga sekarang. Apalagi terkejutan Hinata bertambah manakala saat Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

Sejak kapan Naruto jadi suka padanya? Padahal mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu setelah reunian dan tepatnya juga setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat dulu Naruto, demi mengejar Cinta Sakura dia akan melakukan apa saja demi menjadi pacarnya, bahkan pengejaran cinta Sakura itu berlangsung sampai mereka di KHS dulu.

Jadi mana mungkin pria itu dengan mudah jatuh cinta hanya beberapa hari? Atau mungkinkah dia sudah berubah jadi seseorang yang mudah jatuh cinta? Atau bisa juga kalau Naruto hanya mempermainkan perasaannya seperti dulu? Itu mungkin saja ya, kan? Atau ah, ini sungguh membingungkan baginya karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Pokoknya semua hal yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung, pusing, kesal, marah serta mungkin membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

.

.

"Kira-kira Shino sudah selesai belum ya masaknya?" Hinata memegang perutnya yang keroncongan, "Aku jadi lapar kalau memikirkan hal ini."

"Hime," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba "Jangan suka melamun!"

"Oh, Gaara-kun. Kapan pulangnya?" tanyanya, Hinata hanya terheran melihat Gaara yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di atas rambut merahnya yang basah, dia bisa mencium aroma segar yang keluar dari tubuh pria itu. Betapa segarnya aroma seseorang yang baru mandi.

"Mungkin sekitar 5 jam yang lalu," jawabnya.

Kini mereka sedang santai-santai duduk digeladak teras yang berada halaman belakang sambil memandangi taman kecil milik Hinata, mereka terdiam, menikmati suara-suara jangkring yang mampu menentramkan mereka. Hingga beberapa saat Gaara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka "Hinata... jauhilah Sasuke,"

Alis Hinata mengernyit heran ketika mendengar perkataan Gaara tadi "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jauhi dia."

"Kenapa?" Hinata benar-benar penasaran, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Tanpa disuruhpun kini Hinata sedang –mau tepatnya- berusaha menjauhi Sasuke.

"..."

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata sedang menanti jawaban Gaara.

"Aku..."

**FLASHBACK**

Gaara kali ini benar-benar khawatir mengingat tadi pagi. Didalam pikirannya, dia sedang membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Hinata sedang bersama Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja, padahal ia tahu kalau saat ini telah menanti dokumen-dokumen yang kini telah menumpuk disisi meja kerjanya. Pria itu hanya mampu menghela nafas melihatnya.

Kejadian 2 tahun lalu membuatnya harus mewaspadai Sasuke. Dia ingat betul hari itu, hari dimana baru pertama kali melihat seorang Uchiha memohon dan dipermalukan seperti itu. Waktu itu Gaara hendak menemui Hiashi diruangannya tapi tanpa sengaja dia mendengar gurunya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, Gaara mencoba mengintip, dia terkejut karena seseorang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang membuatnya tambah terkejut waktu itu adalah tentang pernyataan Sasuke yang ingin kembali bertunangan dengan Hinata. Dia bahkan sampai sujud untuk memohon maaf atas ketidaksopanannya yang lari dari acara pertunangan tempo dulu.

Sasuke waktu itu rela dihajar babak belur oleh Hiashi, saat gurunya itu menantangnya. Sasuke sengaja mengalah dari Hiashi sebagai tanda kalau dia benar-benar menyesal dan juga dia bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapannya.

Setelah puas melihat Sasuke yang dipermalukan dan mengemis seperti itu membuat hati Gaara bergetar, dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Waktu itu dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke menyukai Hinata dan bersungguh-sungguh mendapatinya kembali.

Gaara tentu tak akan membiarkan ini, dia juga harus berusaha dan tak mau menyerahkan Hinata pada siapapun juga. Karena dia masih mencintai Hinata.

.

.

Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah, dia tidak peduli kalau kerjaannya bertambah banyak dan mengacuhkan teriakan kankurou –sekretarisnya- yang memanggilnya, saat ini priolitas utamanya adalah mengajak Hinata balikan lagi. Ya, dia sudah memutuskannya akan menyatakan hari ini juga dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat tidak ada siapapun dirumah, hanya ada Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke kini tengah tidur-tiduran disofa.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Hinata." Ujarnya tiba-tiba yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku pun demikian." Ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

Kini mereka saling memberikan tatapan dingin.

"Aku mantannya dan aku ingin mengajaknya balikan lagi."

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku pun juga sudah tahu," Mata Gaara terbelalak sebentar dan kemudian menyipit "Jangan tanya aku tahu darimana!" Jawab Sasuke yang mengerti maksud tatapan dari Gaara.

Seharusnya Gaara tak merasa heran kalau seseorang yang berada didepannya itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hinata, dia tahu kalau pria itu orang yang tak bisa dia remehkan begitu saja, itu karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milikku sebelumnya?" tegasnya.

"Huh, benarkah?" Gaara tersenyum remeh,

"…"

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau bergerak?" masih tersenyum remeh.

"…"

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" kali ini menyeringai,

"…"

"Kau yakin Hinata akan menerimamu?" dan masih menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebagai jawabannya lalu dia pun melenggang kembali kekamarnya, hal ini membuat Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mempunyai firasat buruk kali ini dan dirinya yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

'Sial!' lirihnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku…"

"Ya?" Hinata memandangi Gaara yang tampak gusar dan hal ini membuatnya tambah penasaran.

Kini mata lavender Hinata bertemu mata jade Gaara, mereka berpandangan. Hinata dapat melihat kegelisahan dimata jade itu tetapi tetap saja rasa kegelisahan itu tak bisa mengurangi keindahan mata itu. Dia mengakui kalau mata mantan kekasihnya itu begitu mempesona dan dapat menyejukkan hatinya. Hal ini membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Hinata hanya tertawa lirih melihat wajah Gaara yang terkadang menampilkan kepolosan yang jarang dia perlihatkan. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Iie.." Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tertawa?"

"Iie, Gaara-kun."

Gaara menekuk sebelah alisnya tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum tipis ketika dia melihat semburat merah dipipi Hinata.

"Hime," suaranya terdengar parau "Tutuplah matamu."

Hinata menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Gaara, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara selanjutnya. Gaara akan memberikannya sebuah ciuman dan hal ini yang seharusnya dia hindari. Tapi entah karena dorongan apa hingga akhirnya Hinata pun menutup matanya.

Gadis itu bisa merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir ranumnya, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Dia tahu kalau Gaara akan melakukannya lembut, makanya dia menurut saja ketika Gaara menciumnya.

Ciuman yang hanya sebatas menyentuh bibir itu berakhir ketika mereka mendengar suara handphone berdering. Ternyata handphone yang berdering itu adalah milik Hinata, ketika dirinya hendak melihat –siapa- yang menelponnya, Gaara langsung merampas handphone itu darinya.

"Akh…. Gaara-kun?!" pekik Hinata.

Alis Gaara mengkerut ketika melihat nama seseorang yang tertera pada layar Handphone Hinata, yang nyatanya penelpon itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tanpa minta izin dari empunya Gaara langsung mematikan Handphone itu dan membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan pedulikan! ini hanya orang iseng" katanya dengan dingin.

"B-benarkah?" Tanyanya yang tampak ragu.

Mereka terdiam lagi, Gaara tampak gusar dengan penelpon tadi sedangkan Hinata tampak canggung mengingat ciuman tadi.

"Hime…" Gaara kembali memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm."

"Jika suatu saat tou-sanmu menyuruh kau kembali bertunangan dengan Sasuke, apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanyanya yang terdengar sedikit gusar.

"Eh?!" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan spontan Gaara. Hinata berpikir sejenak.

Lagipula Gaara tahu darimana kalau dirinya dulu hampir bertunangan dengan Sasuke? Setahu dia dulu, bahwa dua keluarga besar mereka telah memutuskan untuk menutup peristiwa yang memalukan serta mengecewakan ini dengan rapat.

Lalu sejak kapan dia mengetahui hal ini? Kejadian itu memang boleh dibilang cukup lama, bahkan Hinata pun hampir melupakan hal itu tapi tak menutup kemungkinan kalau kejadian itu masih terpatri didalam hati kedua keluarga besar mereka.

Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit petunjuk tentang alasan Sasuke yang tinggal dikediamannya. Hinata menutup mulutnya –sedikit terkejut- ketika dia menyadari petunjuk itu.

'Jangan-jangan kami akan bertunangan kembali'

"Hime…" panggilnya dengan lembut lalu mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata "Jika kau tak mau menerimanya… kembalilah padaku dan…. menikahlah denganku!"

"APPAAAAAA?!" Teriakan yang terdengar histeris itu bukan berasal dari Hinata melainkan dari seseorang yang telah menguping dan membuat mereka semua yang menguping –juga-?- termasuk Hinata terkejut mendengarnya terkecuali Gaara.

"! ! !"

"…."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Special Thanks To : hanazonorin444 (** Ok! Kalau ku jawab sampai berapa chapter ini berjalan, mungkin lebih dari sepuluh coz alurnya lambat banget jadinya rencananya kubikin lebih dari sepuluh chapter, yaa.. semoga aja gak ada yang bosen. Terima kasih reviewnya dan maaf kali ini updatenya lama serta aku mau ijin hiatus dulu ya **), Hirano Lawliet (** Hm, bagaimana Gaahina disini apa ini telah memuaskanmu atau ini mengecewakanmu? Terima kasih reviewnya dan maaf kali ini updatenya lama serta aku mau ijin hiatus dulu ya**), jump-an (** masa' sieh bikin penasaran tapi penasarannya jangan sampai gentayangin diriku ya coz aku mau Hiatus dan terima kasih reviewnya**) dan Soputan (**Dirimu NH FC ya maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakanmu. Terima kasih reviewnya dan maaf kali ini updatenya lama serta aku mau ijin hiatus dulu ya**).**

**.**

**.**


End file.
